6 Deadly Sins
by LadyA.R.R.O
Summary: A story not for under 18! Smut about all the boys loving Haruhi F. and how they deal with it without the promises of things to last forever. Don't worry it's NOT a one-shot and it has a happy ending! how can one woman choose from 6 perfect men!
1. Chapter 1

**~6 Deadly Sins~**

* * *

A/N – I am by trade a writer, an asylum patient by night! Lol. Anyway, along with my writing, I have discovered I am a HUGE HENTAI/SMUT/YAOI fanatic. I love it, I'm sorry. Graphic smut is WAY better than porn to me and because I have a wonderful husband who agrees with me on every level of anime porn, I am given plenty of opportunities to hone my smut writing skills. This story line is more smut than story, I'll try to give it a storyline and I'll take ideas in reviews as the story progresses. Now remember, as the summary says, not for under 18! You were warned, if you by passed it, it's your own fault. This is set POST-ANIME!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

~Haruhi squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, tugging lightly on her gown collar and trying to loosen the tie that made her appear masculine. Even though the entire school knew her real gender, she struggled to keep her former mindset until today. This day. Graduation. She blushed hotly when she heard the still King, her father, and Hunny-senpai cheering her from the stands and squelched the urge to look, knowing they would look like a bunch of idiotic morons amidst a crowd of the elitely wealthy. Her hand came up to her face and hid the embarrassment literally crawling up her all ready flushed cheeks. It was so _damn_ hot today and the air conditioners in this lavish auditorium did absolutely _nothing_ to make the itchy and squirmy of the "natural rookie" host club member cease.

~"Aww, it looks like our Haruhi is embarrassed," Kaoru murmured devilishly kissing her cheek, followed in suit by his mirror image older brother Hikaru, both gripping tightly to her elbows as they sat on either side of her, effectively pinning her to her seat. She wanted to run and they knew it. No amount of hosting had prepared the brunette for this amount of fame, especially as valedictorian of the most prestigious school in the whole of Japan. All eyes were boring holes through her and she felt tidal waves of annoying sparks jolting up and down her jelly-like limbs. She could feel it, she was going to die in a puddle of gooey, gelatinous humiliation, all because she was slowly falling apart at the seams. The night before had been long, spent mostly under the soft watted light of a study lamp while she wrote a last minute speech, which she had put off due to Host Club Member parties and engagements the passed two weeks. Those stupid, horrible boys had dragged her everywhere, forcing her to neglect her graduation valedictorian duties in favor of pleasuring a few girls while they fawned and gushed over the boyish-looking female. If Haruhi had her way, she would twist all of those damn boys into pretzels and leave them to bake in the sun, hopefully the inevitable frying of their brains would teach them all a lesson.

~"You're next," the twin on the right purred, sending an annoying shiver up the girl's spine. They really were annoying sometimes with the way they could affect her and lately she was trying to fend off _all_ the boys… well… now men, as they all seemed to quarrel continuously over her and who she was going to choose of them. It seemed expected of her to make a decision after today, even with college and life looming overhead, tomorrow was the promised day she would make a choice. That was the only way to keep them at bay, to keep their attentions and their constant fighting from tearing her apart.

~_"Our valedictorian Haruhi Fujioka has prepared a speech for such a joyous occasion as this. Will the young woman please join me?"_ The chairman, Tamaki Suoh's father, was a strange man to her. She'd met him on several incidences and wasn't impressed to say the least, he neither carried an air of superiority that most of the rich haughtily toted with them, nor the soft tenderness his famous son was known and loved for. He just seemed averagely forgettable and after today, albeit the occasional thought of him during a memory while thinking over the past host club functions he'd attended, Haruhi thought she would never think of the man again.

~The entire graduating class was on their feet, cheering the young woman on as she made her way slowly to the podium, denying a helping hand from one of the male teachers, casting her eyes to her crowd and noticing with a hot blush that Tamaki, Hunny-senpai, and her father, in appropriate male attire, were all hooting and hollering their collective congratulations in the most annoying way. Her kingly father was bouncing up and down, trying to shake a supremely agitated Kyoya with him while Hunny crawled to his cousin's shoulders waving Usa-chan around rather forcefully. Haruhi was sure she could hear the poor bunny crying for mercy from here.

~"Well…" She began as the applause and cheers died down to a dull roar and finally ceased to some deafening silence. "We're here. We made it. After all the homework, all the parties, all the tight fitting clothes for ceremonies. We all made it through. I won't say it's been easy because for some, it wasn't, but we are here today to begin the next phase in our education. Whether it be college or family businesses, we are beginning our trip into life. The most important steps any of us can embark on. We in the beginning were like caterpillars, crawling and learning through a tree of uncertain knowledge we weren't sure we could make it through, but with careful nurturing and tender care, our bodies and minds have changed into what we are now…pretty and hardened chrysalises. And as we go forward our minds will be tested, our hearts made to cry because we are leaving those we love on a voyage of learning to become adults, changing into not just the chrysalis cocoons we now inhabit, but into full fledged, brilliantly colored butterflies. But the one thing I will always hold dear are the memories here I share with my friends, my classmates, and all the host club events were I was able to meet such pretty and attractive girls," she paused with a tiny smile gracing her lips when half the female student body sighed contentedly, "we all will go on to be the heads of the world now, business leaders, lawyers, doctors, family heads, mothers, and fathers. I hope that in the future we can always be friends and can always laugh over the fun times we've all shared. As one of the honors students here at Ouran High, I am happy to announce our first step into growing up and I want to thank my father, my passed mother-" The boys held their breath, "-and my best friends in the host club for helping me get here. Without you all, I would be still be that friendless boy lookalike suffering from poor fashion sense, overly huge sweaters, and short cropped hair." She saw the twins grin from their seats in the first row, their warm golden honey colored eyes beaming with love and adoration for her. They couldn't believe she'd put that in her speech, she'd said vehemently how she wouldn't earlier that morning when she denied to take Kyoya's all ready prepared speech for her.

~"Without further ado, I will allow Headmaster Suoh to take the stand and the reigns from here. Congratulations Ouran High graduating class. Make us all proud and emerge victorious in life." Haruhi slipped down off the podium step a sense of pride welling in her heart for using her own words rather than some prepared ones the boys wanted her to say. Everything she said had come from her heart... and a stack of four inch note cards she was using to remember with.

~A flourish of applause met her as she made her way back to her seat, instantly rewarded with kisses on both sides of her face as the twins hugged her close. They truly loved her and no matter what, they always would, just like the others of the host club.

~As the headmaster named off names and people clapped and cheered for their respective loved ones, no one seemed particularly interested unless it was their turn. So it came as a surprise to Haruhi when her and the twins' names were called, along with the students of their row, an explosion of sound met them, nearly toppling them over. Students new and old, graduated or attending rose to their feet in a tidal waves of appreciation and congrats for the now final three host club members of the original host club now made their way for their honorary diplomas wrapped in a red ribbon.

~Haruhi bowed respectfully to her older sama headmaster and took her rolled up sheet of gold leafed paper adorned with carefully penned calligraphy and perfectly inked grade marks. She finished and let the twins come next, heading for the stage's stairway, followed by her impish friends who were grinning evilly at their plan soon to be put into action.

~At the stair's foot, Fujioka was leapt on by her by her companions and dragged towards the curtained background under the guise of shadows while more students' names were called, and no one in the audience seemed to notice the sudden disappearance of the school's three most popular graduates, nor the lack of hollering retired hosts no longer sitting in the stands.

~"What are you doing?" Haruhi hissed, her voice stifled slightly by Hikaru's hand sloppily placed over her mouth as the devil twins began stripping her of her gown and male attire.

~"Why! Getting you ready for the party bash!" The younger twin excitedly said and suddenly they weren't alone, Kyoya was molding from the darkness, followed by Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, and Ranka, all smiling sheepishly as Haruhi was stripped to her camisole and boy shorts, before being redone into a beautiful white summer dress befitting a royal princess.

~It was one of the first times the King neither brooded nor claimed the twins trying for her virtue because he knew the means befit the end, although the girl's dear sweet father took more holding back when Hikaru's hands roamed either too wildly or rested too long on the assets of his budding blossom. Giving notice to all that the last year and a half had been kinder to the young woman's body, giving her a suppler look in most of her feminine areas, though still holding the same sharp, thin appeal Haruhi was known for. She had grown breasts, at least a cup size or so bigger then when she first began high school, which she insisted were to be "tied down" by a sufficiently sized bandage to hide her ample **boons***, making it easier to resume club duties. And she had filled out more in her hips, giving her thin frame a more hourglass shape nearly all the boys in school found frustrating as she continued to dress like a boy. Although the few things that remained the same were her soft mahogany brown colored eyes and the length of her hair, even though her father and friends begged her to let it grow out.

~"_Keep them moving you perverts!"_ Ranka shrieked, held back by the powerfully muscular Mori, who easily held the much smaller man from murdering the two devils. It was a refreshing change to Temaki who usually bore the brunt of the overprotective father's wrath.

~Kaoru quickly finished and marveled with his brother over their handy work, dragging the violated girl to a mirror to show her the new appearance. A white dress that fell to her knees glittered in the low spotlights of the gigantic auditorium with hints of pink satin ribbons sewn into the edges brought out her eyes and smile.

~"It looks perfect!" Tamaki gushed, taking a tight hold of his princess and hugging her for all she was worth, although the embrace ended all too quickly for his likes when Ranka jammed a finger into the man's side and watched him buckle under his own weight, shimmying down Haruhi to the floor in a mass puddle of woeful tears and darkened fungi now growing on the man's shoulders.

~"You should be nicer to the heir of the Suoh family, dad," Haruhi said nonchalantly and stepping over the twitching king without a second thought, "he might use his money to stalk me more."

~"Don't say such things, daughter!" The properly dressed cross dresser muttered, throwing daggers in the fallen king's direction while his daughter wasn't looking. It was a wonder how the blonde was able to continue putting up with such abuses, but it was obvious when the look in Tamaki's eyes was seen, he was madly, head over heels in love with the oblivious, brown haired woman… As were his five companions. Each in their own ways, they loved her for their own reasons, both selfish and not, but it was completely obvious on all the boy's faces as Ranka dragged his daughter out of the curtained backstage, while names were still being rattled off somewhere in the foreground. They all wanted to be with her.

~The "party bash" as the twins referred to it as was a lavish dinner party made for royalty as nearly all of the current graduating class were dressed to impress and waltzing around with their circles of friends and family members. It was hosted quite wonderfully by the new host club boys that had been hand selected of a choice many picks who would carry on the perfect name of club through the generations under the careful gaze of their first president and king, Tamaki Suoh… and Kyoya Ootori… undercover of course.

~Haruhi felt distinctly out of place in her more modest attire, catching the glares of a few upper classes' parents who knew who she was, but still the girls were swooning over her and complimenting every inch of her brilliantly beautiful clothes and remarking on her elegant choice of glittering tiara adorning her head. When suddenly a piano started playing and all eyes turned towards Tamaki Suoh in his traditional white tux and gloved hands, gracing the whole grand room with his awe-inspiring music. His eyes were closed and he allowed himself to be sucked into the wonderful feeling of his inner self showing through his outer shell.

~Everyone was drawn to him, the other men of the host club stood at the end of the sleek black instrument and motioned for their host club woman to join them, which she did so happily, taking to their sides and listening as Tamaki gracefully moved from one concerto piece to another without so much as a pause and Haruhi noted the elegance in the innocent playboy before her. He was something of an enigma to her, just like she was to them, but Tamaki was different than the others, like they were different from each other.

~Tamaki had brought together seven of them through his charming innocence and naivety, never asking for anything in return, except maybe for them to be themselves… and to call him their king and father out of love and adoration. In more ways than one, the blond was everything the small group needed. People who had once been lacking in one way or another had been made whole by this man's presence and sometimes annoying personality and though the members would choke if they had to say it out loud, Tamaki was the reason that they had gained new perspectives on life and they were all very thankful for him.

~The king was hitting the crescendo of a particularly hard piano piece, his fingers flying over the keys with the practiced ease of some angelic Beethoven, a rise in pitch made many hold their breath almost expecting Suoh to miss a note, but he magically didn't leave out a single sound and came down from piece without batting an eye. His eyes had opened and those perfectly handsome, violet irises were resting on Haruhi as she smiled cutely and swayed her head slightly to the sound, completely unaware of his piercing gaze. She wondered over his playing, hearing his very soul splashing over the keyboards and filling the room with his magnificence. This man was perfect, sure he some human flaws, but along with Mori and Hunny-senpai, and the twins, and Kyoya, they were perfect to her. Six wonderfully perfect men, any woman should be proud to be any of their girlfriends or wives.

~Haruhi looked up and was startled by the intensity in Tamaki's gaze, he was staring right at her and didn't care who saw and for once, neither did she. When he motioned with his head for her to join him on the seat, she haltingly made her way to his side as he carved into a new song she'd never heard the man before her play, but knew its name well from Tamaki's grandmother's constant badgering of him to perfect. Transcendental Etude Seven Liszt. She had no idea he had actually accomplished it. Without sheet music and without looking at the keys, he kept his gaze steady with hers as she sat down at his side, a tiny grin playing at the corners of his lips that reached his eyes and glimmered in the spotlight.

~He came to the ending at length and hit the last notes hard, pounding his fingers so hard it looked like it hurt, although if it did, the man didn't register the pain letting his fingers linger on the keys for a moment as the room broke out into exuberant applause.

~Sweat dripped from the blond's temples, but he took no notice and leaned forward without a care or a thought and pulled Haruhi into a hard, hot kiss, startling half the room and eliciting not only jealousy from the other retired host members, but a soft sound from his object of affection, which he swallowed happily.

~He at length pulled away and smiled gorgeously, taking her hands and bringing them to his lips and kissing both tenderly, "I only thought of you when I practiced that. It helped me get it just perfect." His confession sent a girlish blush darting across her features and he stood, taking her with him, bowing to her in a gentleman fashion. She couldn't believe Tamaki's allure was making her feel hot like this, either she needed to push it aside or stifle it quickly.

~"Would you care to dance with your king, milady?" He flashed her some of his astonishingly beautiful charm, which she narrowly avoided and was about to nod when another gloved hand took hers, a black one. It was easy to guess whose tux was black as ebony and Haruhi was spun around to face the Shadow King in all his Japanese, dark haired glory.

~"You won't mind, my king, if I temporarily borrow the princess," it wasn't a question and before the flabbergasted Tamaki could retort, Kyoya had spirited away Haruhi, just like that night she had made him come back before completely leaving the club because of that Éclair woman.

~Music started to play when the Ootori's youngest son snapped his fingers, a wonder through his gloves, but in the silence of the watching room the sound pierced through the air and thus began a slow waltz from the orchestra.

~"You know, Haruhi," Kyoya began, "Yale and Harvard have accepted you into their law program. Will you be leaving us soon?" The façade of the emotionless mask was donned even though underneath, the man was writhing with curiosity he fought to stifle lest it break the surface and show.

~"How did you-?" She knew better than to finish the sentence, it would be surprising if he didn't know what was going on instead of knowing her every intimate detail right down to her medical files. "I'm not sure yet, I don't want to leave my father and all my friends…" She paused seeing the flash of sadness in Kyoya's eyes and smiled prettily, "…you all. I don't want to leave my friends, but I want to be a well studied lawyer."

~"You could always marry one of us. You would never want for anything, every opportunity would be open to you and you could study here."

~"Are you trying to pry into who my choice is, Kyoya Ootori?" She succeeded in making him flinch, "wanting me to divulge if it's you or not?" Her mind grinned inwardly when he lowered his face enough so the glare from the lights above shined off his glasses and his eyes became unreadable.

~"Would you be mad if I said…" She bit her lip, "if I didn't know."

~He lifted his gaze and was about to open up his mouth to speak when a navy blue flash pulled her from the Shadow King and pulled her delicately into the hard, muscular frame of Takashi Morinuzka, who towered over her. A silent smile played on his lips as he moved around the dance floor with ease, shifting their feet around other dancing couples.

~"Do you want to know my choice too, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi sighed softly, those strong hands in modest positions, one hand holding her own while the other traced gentle circles into the middle of her back. It made her feel utterly at ease, the very raw power that exuded from him was like an intoxicating scent that drove her wild, but she knew enough about even Mori's silent charms to be able to not let herself be taken in by them.

~"The truth is, senpai-"

~"Takashi," the man interrupted and caught Haruhi off guard, he was always so quiet and when he did choose to speak, it meant something. "Mori or Takashi."

~She smiled, feeling him twirl them in a circle again and easily avoid a rather clumsily dancing couple, "Takashi, the truth is I have no idea." He barely heard her, even as the best listener, there was no defense against the way this young woman's voice graced his first name and it sent shockwaves rippling down his spine.

~The night grew long as did Haruhi's list of dancing partners and when she finally was able to extricate herself from the party, finding herself hopelessly alone without the comforting presence of her follow club members, she felt slightly deflated and abandoned. Many still asked for a dance, a few girls and guys disappointed when she politely shooed them away claiming exhaustion, and made her way for the balcony where she was surprised to find all six of them sitting in various positions around a whicker tea table.

~"Why are you all out here?" She asked cutely, gliding across the floor and coming to the stone pillar that sat to Kyoya's right as he placated unceremoniously in one of the three chairs, his leg crossed over his other knee and head resting into his palm. He looked up at her, as did they all as she leaned forward and pulled off her shoes that made her feet ache.

~"Talking," Hikaru said, trying to vaguely answer her question, but they all knew that answer wouldn't suffice.

~"Talking without me? Oh, what could it be about?" She was sarcastically teasing them, though no one smiled and the heaviness drifted all about Haruhi like a heavy blanket she wanted to shake off. There were a few pregnant moments when no one spoke and the drowning feeling of being overwhelmed took over, leaving Haruhi to break the mood. She dashed forward and jumped onto the balcony's railing, standing tall and freezing all the men in their tracks.

~"You all are such wonderful people and I love every one of you, there is just no possible way to choose between any one of you. Would it be fair the others?" She saw them look at each other before answering her own question, "no, it wouldn't and the rest of you would be heartbroken and I can't do that to you guys, you all mean too much to me."

~"Will you not choose any of us then?" Hunny-senpai even with his childish attitude, was hardly young in the mind and knew very well that his suggestion could likely become a possibility.

~Haruhi smiled, "what if I said the one who catches me I'll choose?" She didn't given them a second to debate over her words before she purposely straightened her spine and fell backwards, letting gravity take over. The reaction from the men was instantaneous as they all leapt to attention and jumped after her, none of them thought about the fall or what it would do to them, all the mattered was if their princess would be safe from harm.

~_It's a wonder how any of these rich bastards make it through their day sometimes_, Haruhi lovingly thought as she rolled around in the soft, lush grass and giggled until she was out of breath. Six strong, frightened bodies held onto her tightly, each one struggling to figure out what had just happened and why none of them were particularly in pain… except for Tamaki, he'd managed to fall ungracefully on Kyoya's knee and his man parts were shrieking so loud it left him mindless.

~The Shadow King noticed first, because it was his knee their leader fell on and he was trying to figure out some way to comfort his friend as the king gasped for breath, forcing Haruhi to wriggle away from the shocked others and touch Tamaki's shoulder gently.

~"Tamaki-senpai, are you alright? I didn't mean for any of us to get hurt."

~The blond lifted his head, rising anger bubbling up in his facial expression as he shakily got to his knees and glared her right in the eyes, "how could you think that jumping from a balcony was a smart idea? You could have been seriously hurt or maimed!"

~Haruhi pointed to the four foot fall from the balcony to the grassy knoll, "because I'm apparently the only one who knows the height distance of that-"

~Tamaki leapt on her then, without warning and no intention of letting her go when he got her in his clutches. Everyone looked on as the Suoh King leaned in close to the shell of the girl's ear and whispered, hugging her fiercely, "when you jumped my heart stopped. I thought for an instant I was going to lose you. Don't ever," he growled, "_ever!_ Do that to us again."

~"You see?" Haruhi touched Tamaki's face, "it's why I can't choose just one of you guys, you all love me as much as I love you." She was rewarded for her words when he buried his face into her shoulder.

~"Then pick all of us," Kyoya had been toying with the idea for a long time now, knowing full well it was one of three options; Haruhi could pick one of them, none of them, or all of them. The latter of the choices was a ridiculous one and would likely make the young woman think of him as a pervert, but really it was the only way he could think of to not lose her completely and still remain friends with the follow club members.

~Everyone looked at him incredulously and only the brunette spoke, "well. That would mean sacrifices I'm not sure any one of us are willing to make."

~"You never know, princess… Unless you ask us what we're willing to do for you. I'm sure if you did, you'd be surprised by our answers," the Ootori's youngest bachelor pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, taking pleasure in the girlish blush from Ms. Fujioka. She would have to learn to curb her emotions quickly or all of the host club would be able to see right through her.

* * *

**~One Month Later~**

* * *

~Haruhi groaned as Mikaru and Kaoru threw out more of her outfits from the closet to the bed, claiming them to be unfit to grace her picturesque frame. Unbeknownst to them, she was cramming her favorite clothes under the bed while they searched the walk in closet for more misfit clothing articles.

~It was a wonder after just a month how things had changed for all the retired members of Ouran High School's Host Club. For one, they had taken to America so Haruhi could pursue her dream of becoming a lawyer at Yale, a sacrifice all of them willingly jumped into for the sake of their precious loved one. They had all began moving rather unceremoniously into this one gigantic sized mansion about three miles from the university, where Haruhi was always brought to and from her classes in every sense of the word 'style', even though she complained ferociously about wanting to bike, walk, or drive her own car she'd bought with some of the left over money she'd been paid for the last year in high school. Though none of the men seemed to listen and had an older gentleman waiting at the front house's gate every morning with a shiny black Mercedes. He never took 'no' for an answer and Haruhi ended up yielding to the man's wordless argument and finally just stopped complaining all together. She knew that the driver wasn't going to go away and her boys were just looking out for her safety and comfort… the bunch of rich, arrogant bastards that they were.

~Due to Tamaki taking over the Suoh's family inheritance shortly after his graduation when his grandmother died suddenly of heart failure, he had been put in charge of the multi-billion dollar empire he wasn't quite ready to take control of, giving the reigns over to his father until the day he decided he was ready to become the head of the family, possibly with a young brown haired lawyer at his side as he'd always envision.

~Kyoya had bought and handed over management of his father's entire corporation back to him shortly before his graduation and upon Haruhi's and the twin's completion of high school, he took it back over and divvied up the responsibilities to several competent figure heads that would run the company while he watched from a far away perch, thousands of miles away. It was hilarious to the young, hard working law student how much power and terror he inflicted even from a laptop computer screen to men oceans and continents away. That was how Kyoya was though, devilishly charming to your face when you were on his good side, while he was a frightening powerhouse of nightmares if you wronged or annoyed him.

~The Hitachiin twins' mother was harder to convince of their breaking away to make their own clothing and make-up line. The overly dramatic woman blubbered about how she would never see her precious little babies again, leaving the sighing sons to promise to visit often and to help work her American line of products and clothes... If she stopped brooding and darkly running a plastic butter knife over her white porcelain flesh. It would have been funnier to those watching had the devil boys not seen the action a hundred times before from their over theatrical mother, the woman's bi-polar needed to be checked again, they didn't think her medicine dosage was right and might need to have upped.

~Takashi, along with Hunny were quite content with their positions in the dojo, but where all happy to give up their lives in Japan for a tiny slip of a girl they couldn't live without. The tiny blond even gave up the head of the household to his hateful, spiteful younger brother, claiming he would be a good leader even as the little spoiled brat muttered how this decision should have been made to him in the first place. And although both men seemed upset by the loss of their friends, pupils, and dojo, they were overwhelmingly happy when Haruhi begged them to open an American gym made for martial arts, weapons training, and forms of difficult yoga. It was the permission they'd been waiting for and without a moment's pause, they took to finding the perfect place to build their new dojo.

~With all of this going on, it was a wonder how any of them got any sleep between all the moving, the hussle and bustle, and constant jet lag as all the men went to and from Japan to New Haven, Connecticut. Many of them hardly saw each other or Haruhi as they struggled to find set schedules in their hectic lives that revolved around one young woman none of them wanted to readily let go of.

~It came as a shock when Haruhi came bursting from her room and waved her cell phone from the second floor's balcony to the twins dressing one of their twin maids who had followed them. "We're all going to be together tomorrow!" She shouted and raced for the stairs, hitting the slippery rug and careening to the marble floor. From the bottom of the stairs it appeared as if one second the young law student was there, and then... _gone._

~Hikaru was the first to act, followed by his stunned younger brother, jetting towards their fallen package with inhuman speeds. They both leaned over her and fawned over her hurts, but she was laughing too hard to tell them she was fine. The cell phone had bounced and slid a few feet away still flipped open to the text message from Kyoya, who had informed her of everyone's colliding schedule and how they were all going to be home very early in the morning tonight to share a rather well deserved week of vacation from everything.

~"We should do something!" Kaoru gleefully suggested, getting Haruhi to her feet and handing her back her cell phone. She reached to take it, but the young man refused release until she planted a tiny peck on his cheek that seemed to satisfy him.

~Hikaru growled playfully, "aww! What about me?" He was rewarded with a similar peck and all three of them made their way to the terrace where tea was being served to a rather lonely Hunny-senpai, brooding over the loss of a broad shouldered Takashi who was making the final arrangements to the building location in town without him.

~Hunny agreed whole heartedly to the idea and set with the evil twins, began planning some kind of vacation to suit the cold weather of October. They suggested flying somewhere warm, but when asking Haruhi's opinion, she merely shook her head, claiming to want to be cold, or playing in the mountains she'd heard about here.

~It took all of a few hours to make arrangements and call on for reservations, although their names weren't exactly well known here, without a doubt, the brunette knew they would probably take this area by storm and soon everyone would know who they were. Though whether the attention was wanted or not was a different story, all ready back in Japan some of the tabloids were buzzing with the sudden disappearance of key head family's children to the Americas where they weren't heard from. Not much else was known about the leave of absence of the high elitist bachelors, although some rumors circulated that they were studying abroad, opening a new host club in another country, or that they were in search of more exotic women to marry. Any of the subjects was better than just out and telling people that six boys had all moved in together to share the love and affections of a woman who couldn't choose between them. It was good people here in America weren't as nosy or caring about scandals like that, although the parties involved could easily deny anything hanky was going on, because honestly nothing was. Haruhi was still as angelically virginal as she'd always been and though all the boys thought about deflowering her constantly, they weren't about to press the issue unless she was ready. Though the twins did toe the line once in awhile, leading to some strict guidelines and rules to be put into place on the entire household to prevent needless fighting or squabbles, all of this without the knowledge of the brunette. If she had known, they were sure she would have been angry at them, so they kept the rules to themselves, and still some of them… well all of them, continued to break the rules on a daily basis.

~"I can't sleep, I'm too excited!" Hunny whispered, gripping hard to Haruhi's side as they lie in bed together. The oblivious Fujioka didn't think anything of letting the blond sleep or be near her after hours, he still came off to her as innocent, although if she could've heard his thoughts she might've been more than just shocked. He wasn't just thinking about their vacation beginning tomorrow, all his raging thoughts were on the soft suppleness of his love's breasts which he continued to press his face into every time he hugged her.

~"I know," Haruhi murmured, trying to keep her voice down lest she disturb the twins in the next room or Mori in the bedroom just across the hall. "Everyone being together, it's been awhile since we've had that. Since you and Takashi graduated, everyone's been going in so many directions," she smiled down at the smaller, yet older figure as he looked up at her with wonder filled elm colored eyes, "I was afraid everyone would leave and we wouldn't be able to spend any time together anymore."

~"But we always came back, Haru!"

~She laughed shortly, "I know, but I think it was just dumb fears in my mind. We've all grown so close over the years and I didn't want any of us growing apart without due cause." The door knob turned and creaked open, a large shadow making it way inside under the cover of darkness, and both Hunny and Haruhi heard Mori's weight being pressed onto the bed as he leaned over towards his cousin.

~"But! I don't want to go to bed," Hunny protested vigorously, rubbing himself against his Haruhi to emphasize his point, but Mori kept his placidly stern stare. "I'm not leaving her here alone in the dark, she could get scared without one of us to protect her. You should just lay with us too, Mori-kun!" That did it, it broke his cousin. They passed evil glares between each other before the dark haired man took up refuge under the covers beside Haruhi, lifting his arms around her and pulling her back to his front tightly. He sighed inaudibly and buried his nose into Haurhi's locks, relishing in the very scent of her feminine body. She was the type to go without makeup or perfumes and her own odor reached his nostrils in the sweetest way, tempting him to take more of her, but forcing him not to.

~Hunny cuddled in closer, feeling the effects of sleep slowly taking him over and he dug his face hard into the younger female's chest and drifted off slowly. Just before the darkness of sleep's warm blanket took over his mind completely, he felt Haruhi run her fingers through his hair and sending a delicious shiver of pleasure coursing through him straight to his hardening core, but he ignored it and it went away, drifting along with the words of his lover.

~"…I love you both."

~Mori kissed her neck and smiled when she shivered, though did no more. The men had discussed before who would be allowed to take Haruhi to the next level for the first time and he had been ruled solely out without hesitation. Hunny knew enough about his darker haired cousin to make it known that silent giant was hiding a monster in his pants, and much to everyone's dismay during a forced strip down, Hunny was right. That had hit home pretty hard for the silent type, even though he likely knew he wouldn't be Haruhi's first, he'd dreamed about it, the proverbial bubble now pricked with the revelation that he was _too big_ to aid in the accommodation of a girl to a woman. Though he sufficed himself now with waiting, being able to hold her like this helped too, it eased the lustful need and gave way to a more beautiful emotion he could easily control. Then, like his cousin, Mori-senpai fell into a deep sleep with his angel in his arms.

~"Hey! What's this?" Hikaru muttered loudly, but was instantly shushed by a still awake Haruhi who was flipping through the television channels as two retired host members crowded her either side in sleep.

~Kaoru didn't even bother asking and left the embrace of his brother to crawl from the foot of the bed up towards the girl's legs and finally rested himself squarely between them, motioning his brother to follow which was hesitantly done. The older brother was unsure of how he felt with so many men around the brunette he'd come to love, the only one whose touch he didn't mind was Kaoru's, but this was how it would be. He needed to come to grips with that now before he let jealousy overtake him and with a sigh, he crawled in next to his brother, snuggling down gently and hugging his twin close to fit between their Haruhi's legs.

~That was the scene the youngest Ootori and blond Suoh came onto at around three in the morning, both carrying heavy luggage and headed to their respective rooms when they noticed Haruhi's door open. It was odd that she would sleep with the door open, both of the men knowing she found comfort in the silence and complete darkness. Upon further investigation, there lay the other four of their missing troupe huddled close, the over sized bed easily carrying them all with plenty of room to spare, and sitting with one arm around Mori's neck and her other hand laying on Hunny's head, she slept on quite contentedly.

~Kyoya smiled, knowing that they wouldn't have been able to follow the rules for long, it only surprised him that it took the others this long to cheat. "Should we join them?" he asked his best friend, setting his suitcase and briefcase on the floor by Haruhi's door frame, not caring if his friend answered him or not. He was all ready stripping off his blazer and shirt, letting them lay where they'd fallen and climbing on the bed next to the twins, finding a comfortable position behind Mori, turning his back to the man and finding comfort with Haruhi just being close. He knew he'd have plenty of chances to touch her, tonight was just about being close. In the end he took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, sighing as he fell asleep.

~Tamaki watched silently, a part of him wanting to shoo away all the lechers, possibly keeping his virginal goddess to himself, but he knew better, since the boys' chat on who would take the girl's virginity, he felt himself feeling rather distant. It seemed bad to him to talk about Haruhi in such a way, like she was some prize instead of a phenomenal woman that made his mind and soul melt with every look and touch.

_~No_, he told himself and smiled, standing a moment longer and seeing Kyoya finally drift away like the rest of them. "I can't be like the rest of you," he murmured quietly, the sound not even reaching his own ears, "I'm her daddy. I'll act accordingly." He turned to go, reaching for his friend's luggage, intent on taking it with him to its respective room, when a tiny voice froze him.

~"Ta…maki-senpai?" Haruhi lifted her hand to her face and rubbed some of the sleep away, her exhaustion filled irises the color of melted chocolate prevented the king from making a hasty retreat, but he didn't seem to mind it too much.

~"Yes, my love?" He had gotten into the habit of calling her that, just like the others, excluding Kyoya, had done. Each one of them had found their own nickname for her and she answered to each of them without hesitation.

~"Come lay with us," she whispered, holding out a free hand to him almost in a begging fashion, faltering only slightly when Tamaki lowered his head, shaking it.

~"I-I can't, my love. I feel like being selfish tonight, I would want to be closer than any of the others." He looked up when he heard a small rustling sound and found the woman disentangling herself from the rest and letting herself slowly down to the floor. In a moment she was in front of him, her white nightgown rustling at her knees and she looked up at him full in the face.

~"You can be," she smiled and stood on tiptoes to place gentle kiss to his lips, drawing away and laughing at his stunned expression.

~Tamaki felt her pulling away, but didn't want to let her go, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back to him with force. His lips were insistent upon her smooth mouth, struggling to get them to comply with his wishes. He let his tongue lick along her soft lower lip, begging for entrance, which she obliged to only to let out a pleasured moan, his probing muscle having startled her with its ardent need and desire.

~The king took his chance and rolled his tongue inside, roaming every inch of her wet orifice and carving it to memory. This was the first time anyone had done this, he was absolutely sure. Her quieted mewlings told him that, but just as quickly as he had started, he pulled away much to her dismay, leaving her with a confused expression on her face. She had wanted more of something she didn't quite yet understand and Tamaki had had enough tastings of forbidden fruit to know that if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to.

~Haruhi pouted and tried to draw her lord back to her, unsure why her body was moving without the clear thought process she was normally accustomed to. Everything seemed to be running on impulse and there was this warm trickling of feelings pooling in the pit of her stomach she didn't fully understand. She wanted more of the unnamed feeling, was willing to do things she didn't comprehend to do it, like listening to her baser instincts rather than her clear-minded thinking, but Tamaki's tight grip on her wrists told her to stop.

~"Not yet, my love. Soon, but not yet. I want you ready and willing," he kissed her cheek to keep her from feeling rejected, this wasn't a rejection so much as an invite when the time was right. "I want you to come to me, so I can show you everything I know-"

~"But-" Tamaki silenced her with his thumb and kissed her forehead, turning her in his arms and pushing her back towards the bed.

~"Go back to sleep, my love. We'll talk about everything in the morning while we're packing." He took the heavy luggage and trudged down the hallway, dumping Kyoya's things at his door and heading to his own at the end of the hall. He closed the door slowly until he heard the audible click of the lock and tumbler, and then snaked his way swiftly to his bed, pressing a hand to his crotch to calm the screaming nerves. If he hadn't stopped himself when he did, he would have thrown her against the nearest wall and made love to her until she was begging him to stop. All his pent up frustration was driving him insane, thrusting the normally happy and eclectic host club member into a kind of frenzied emptiness. It had been almost a year now since he'd had any kind of intimate relations with a girl, and had cut himself completely off when he realized his true feelings for Haruhi had begun spreading like wildfire into something deeper. He hated himself for being so slow to understanding himself, if he had, he would have saved himself for the brunette instead of piddling away that gift to her on some random high school girl who fawned over him crazily until he finally graduated and they went their separate ways. He was glad that no one except Kyoya knew about the whole ordeal and had kept quiet about it to save face as well as certain people's emotions.

~"Stop!" He ordered himself, squeezing his heated groin until the nerves and feelings finally dulled to a bearable roar, and then in a last ditch effort to get some rest before their planned vacation tomorrow, he slammed his face into his pillow and threw his blanket over his head.

~Haruhi felt cold when she awoke the next morning, opening her eyes sluggishly and seeing that the only body remaining behind was the Shadow King's, who was some distance away on the bed.. Sometime in the morning while she was fast asleep, the boys had awoken and left her alone without a blanket. The jerks even dumped it on the floor and she wasn't about to move to get it, turning her body towards Kyoya's she snuggled close to his back for warmth, rewarded with heavy grunting sigh as the expanse of his backside shuddered and turned towards her.

~He stared down at her without his glasses, smiling when she felt eyes on her she looked up, "good morning, Haruhi." She beamed up at him, glad he wasn't in one of his moods like he normally was when he woke up to annoyances.

~"Did you sleep okay?" She asked wearily, the day before's excitement had really drained her of energy.

~"I always sleep fine when stupid morons aren't waking me up," he reached over and grabbed his glasses, "speaking of morons, where do you suppose Tamaki could be? Usually he's up at all hours of the morning trying to annoy the rest of us." The older man sat up quickly, leaning over his bed mate seductively and moved to kiss her puckered lips. His left arm helped shift his body so he could trap her smaller frame between his legs and arms, putting her into a compromising position.

~"You know-," Haruhi said, moving her hands to either side of her head just inside her captor's grasp.

~"We've been here before," the man grinned touching her jaw line, moving his fingers down to her chin, succeeding in making her eyes widen. He hadn't been serious before though, only tried showing her a lesson that Tamaki was trying to teach. The look in his eyes now said something deeper, most animalistic. If there was ever a time that Haruhi debated the safety her purity, it was this second. She knew in the back of her mind that she wanted this, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it now or if Kyoya was the one who should try. He looked like some kind of a predator, almost like he would eat her up.

~Haruhi was a smart young woman, knew sex was for reproduction, for the making of babies, and from the junk spewed forth from the mouths of the twins, it was also for pleasure and a good stress release. Things inside her mind had told her from the pictures and porns she had managed to glimpse of, thanks to the devilish look-alikes, that sex was supposed to be fun and made participants feel good, but she'd heard ther things. Things that were slightly... frightening.

* * *

~_"A girl whose never had sex is a virgin. Did you know that, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, playfully flipping her auburn colored hair while the high schooler looked on in disamused indifference._

_~"Yes," was the answer, nothing more added._

_~Kaoru was helping to muss up her dark tresses, curling them with the hot iron in anticipation for shoving her into one of the host club's ridiculous outfits. At first the young girl had protested, but she found the expense of energy completely useless, seeing as how Tamaki wasn't here to save her from the twins' charming, dubious touches. He had graduated the year before, leaving behind a legacy of a host club that was carried on with Haruhi as the new acting president. On ocassion, Tamaki and the others, mostly Kyoya would show up to asertain the _damage _done by their predecessors, but every time they were pleasantly surprised by how well the young brunette took care of the ex-king's love nest._

_~"It hurts the first time," the younger twin said without emotion, dropping a stray brown lock to Haruhi's shoulder._

_~"Really?" She continued her indifferent mask, even as the rising curiosity grew within her. The blush, she could contain. The careless rise in her voice, she could easily play off as something else... But her curiosity was absolutely all consuming._

_~"If you do it right though," Hikaru whispered lowly into Haruhi's ear, a seductive promise of things he knew about that she wanted to converge on._

_~"With someone who knows how to do it," Kaoru was now at his brother's level right next to her opposite ear. They were both causing the young woman's thoughts to scramble, she needed to get a grip on things and fast, before they noticed the heated flush slowly making its way up her chest._

_~"It won't hurt at all," they said in unision and a warm feeling pooled in Haruhi's lower belly, coiling tight within her body temperature rose a few degrees and the smell of burning hair came to all their noses._

_~"AHHH!" The brunette screeched and the twins had a field day of apologies in store for them as the curling iron was ripped away to assess the damage done._

* * *

~As if sensing her apprehension and deep thoughts, the Shadow King sighed softly and kissed her forehead, "it's not saved for me is it?" He helped her to a sitting position, about to climb off the bed when she grabbed him around the waist to hold him steady. She didn't want him to leave her, not yet.

~"Kyoya. It's not that. I'm just…" She couldn't finish, unsure of really what was going on inside her own head.

~He touched her hands that rested on his lower gut, glad she could honestly think about him in a different light, proving that by dropping the impersonal suffix she always seemed to refer to him as. "Haruhi, who do you think should be first?"

~"First?"

~To keep from sounding vulgar and making her blush out of disgusted embarrassment, he pulled her around so she was in front and set both his hands on her shoulders. "Your first, Haruhi. Who do you want it to be? You know it can't stay like this forever, gentle caresses and promiseless kisses will drive men to hunger for more. Will turn them into animals." He sounded like a bad soap opera and he knew it, chuckling softly and sliding himself off the bed as the brunette fell back onto her ass on the covers.

~"You can't all do it," she stated the obvious and Kyoya rolled his gray eyes, he knew that. "You know we could always orgy." The look on the Shadow King's face was priceless, completely worth the rising blush she had awkwardly stifled for better effect. She tore off the bed before he could answer her and went racing down the hall, leaving a stunned Ootori, hand outstretched as if trying to pull her back. It was inevitable, the fall of Haruhi's innocent mind while under the spell of six ragingly hormonal men was bound to happen. He just wondered to what extent she would ultimately fall to, and what kind of a person would she become.

~"Breakfast?" Haruhi asked when she sat down at the table and was served by the hard at work twins, both being scolded by a rather rotund male chef that was clearly oblivious to anyone but his cooking charges and himself.

~"We were only trying-"

~"To learn how to cook," it didn't matter which twin had said what, Haruhi had dug into the scrambled eggs with fervor, tuning out the others as they squabbled back and forth as if she wasn't even there.

~"Haru!" Hunny yelled and came racing to her side, followed as always by his large charge. They were sufficiently drenched in sweat, most likely from their early morning training, and now Hunny-senpai was rubbing it all over Haruhi. She didn't seem to bat an eye, but rose an eyebrow and smiled sweetly.

~"You know, Hunny, you're dirty. You need a bath."

~Hunny pouted, but came back full force with a brilliant smile, "you should come join me in the bath, Haru!" If there hadn't been devil wings before on his back, there was now and nearly everyone in the kitchen suddenly choked. What was worse was the young woman's reply.

~"Sure, but I like taking showers more, Hunny." The others mentally smacked themselves at Haruhi's cluelessness, and in an irritated way, they applauded the young cute type for his courage to ask such a question.

~Haruhi rose to her feet and placed her dish in the sink, making her way towards the bathroom, followed in close pursuit by a beaming shorter Hunny. He gave the boys behind him a smile and the door closed, the only sounds heard were the soft padding of the exiter's feet on the marble floor.

~"I can't believe we didn't think of that," Hikaru groaned, "it would have been so easy to see Haruhi naked!" He hugged his brother almost in tears, letting the younger hold him for comfort.

~"I don't think she would have said _'yes'_ to you two," Kyoya had suddenly appeared from the shadows, laptop in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He took a sip of the hot liquid brew and settled his eyes on the twins carefully, "you two would try to molest her and she knows that, but Hunny is the safe choice. She doesn't think he would do anything to her."

~"But we know different!" The older Hitachiin shouted.

~"He'll try to take Haru's flower!"

~"We have to stop him!" They both cried in unison and went to stampede out of the room, but were caught by their collars by the powerfully strong Mori. He brought them back to his front and nearly lifted them off the ground with practiced ease.

~"Leave Hunny."

~Kyoya took another sip and went to the table, inwardly holding in a shiver when his naked back hit the cold chair's armrest, "you should listen to Takashi. In my opinion, there is no better candidate for taking our Haruhi's virtue than our sweet and cute Hunny. We've all ready talked about this and you both know it." He reached down to grab his power cable to place it into his laptop to let it hold a charge so he could work. "The reasons are simple. You two wouldn't do it without the other and very few women are turned on by two guys on their first time. You'd either scare her or embarrass her until she refused to do it anymore. Mori is a bad candidate because of his_ size_. We don't want to hurt her on her first time although it is inevitable, so we must make it as easy a transition as is possible. I am a bad candidate because…" He paused as if to think, "well, I'm not, but I am a patient man and can wait until she's ready. That leaves our godforsaken king and our little Hunny. Both are prime examples of the perfect first time, neither one will ignore her needs, they'll cater to her every whim, and will be gentle and tender where the need arises."

~"But…" Kaoru started, sensing his brother's anger rising.

~"We wanted to be her first!" They were still so good at finishing each other's sentences it was almost annoying.

~"So did, Mori, but I don't hear him complaining."

~The twins turned and looked at their older host member and noticed his placid expression, Kyoya was right, there was a touch of sadness dancing around in his eyes, but he was willing to be patient and wait for as long as it took.

~"Haruhi!" Hunny laughed when she closed her eyes as the not quite an inch shorter male began to strip down. He wanted her to look at him, to see his rippling pectorals and mature frame he'd honed for years at his dojo, but the girl seemed embarrassed.

~"I'm in my boxers," he murmured and the brunette looked through her fingers at the cute boy. She gasped at his Adonis-like body, always seemingly hidden behind his clothes or karate outfit. He was in every aspect, the perfect male specimen, aside from his height. Though Haruhi was sure any girl of a smaller frame would have thought of the young man as her god, most of the girls in high school tended towards thinking that whether he was short or not.

~"You're turn, uruwashii*," he said in a seductively low tone, that made her blush hotly. **(A/N - It means **_**beautiful**_** or _lovely_**** in Japanese. I like it better than just saying 'beautiful'. It sounds so Casanova-ish if he said it in English.)**

_~I can't believe I'm letting myself get sucked in like this. I've always been able to not let their charms get to me, what's wrong with me?_ She was thinking to herself and didn't notice how Hunny had come to her side and was untying the bows on her nightgown until the thin, silk material fell from her shoulders and almost off her body.

~"Hunny!" She gasped gripping to the barely covering material that now fell over her shoulders and draped lightly at her sides. There was a moment when she wondered how far Hunny would take this little excursion she had originally only thought to be innocent, but when she felt his lips on her neck and shoulder she knew just how far he _could_ go.

~"I love you," he murmured into the shell of her ear and kissed to her, effectively aiding in her reduction to melted butter in his arms. When she leaned against him for support, his heart quickened pace, she was actually letting him be intimate with her. It was a first across the board for him with this girl, she had always thought of him as the nearly too young shota type, even though he was older and more experienced than her. He seemed to remain the ever youthful, never aging, bunny toting third year she met in high school, while she continued to grow and mature, leaving him behind in a cloud of dust. It made him mad sometimes that she didn't see him the same way she seemed to see the others. Even asinine and immature Tamaki was looked at with more sex appeal than he seemed to have, it all ended now. He would show her just what he was capable of…

~"Haruhi! Are you in there?" Speak of the devil, Tamaki's voice came ringing to their ears and a startled Haruhi dropped her night gown to a puddle of fabric on the floor just as the doorknob turned as the barrier was opened, causing a squeal to erupt from the girl's throat.

~The taller blond paled in the beginning at the image laid before him, but then a blush crept up his neck and overcame his face, "what. Are. You. Doing. To. Haruhi?" A strange emotion flickered across his face than, hurt or rage, neither the brunette or the shorter blond could tell, but what was known what that Hunny's nearly naked frame was pressed rather comfortably against a completely naked Haruhi and she wasn't making him leave.

~"We're going to take a shower!" Hunny needed the uncomfortable feeling of betraying his best friend to be over and slathered on the shota charm to prove it. He stripped down quickly and leapt for the enormous shower that could probably house a party of twenty people.

~The sound of the shower starting pulled Haruhi from her trance and she covered her naked breasts with her arms and looked directly into Tamaki's face with a lethal glare before going to the towel rack to grab something sufficient enough to cover herself with.

~"We heard a shriek," the twins exclaimed and found Haruhi wrapping herself.

~"I'm fine. Tamaki just startled Hunny and I. We were going to get into the shower, apparently my bathroom is public central, care to join us?"

~"Hell-"

~"-Yeah!" The twins were naked in a matter of seconds and went tearing off into the steaming cloud of foggy mist where Hunny stood leaning against one of the farther side walls.

~"Go yell at the other two to join us, Tamaki. We might as well get clean if we're all going to annoy me before a bath," her chilly demeanor made Tamaki grimace. He'd interrupted a tender moment and though inwardly he was glad he had, he felt upset that it caused his love to act so meanly towards him.

~"All right, daughter. I'll be right back." He closed the door and went towards the kitchen, informing Kyoya and Mori of the plan and though the Shadow King momentarily paused, debating on how good of an idea this was, he pushed it aside when Tamaki lowered his gaze and walked out, a depressing gray cloud following him.

~Mori was all ready in Haruhi's bathroom when Tamaki came sluggishly walking passed the open door frame. He had every intention of going to his own bathroom to take a shower rather than be around his friends naked as they gawked at the person he loved more than anything.

~"You know, Tamaki. Haruhi is as much yours as she is ours. That was the sacrifice she was talking about that night. It had nothing to do with changing our lives for her, we would have done it even if we didn't love her like we do. We need her. And because we need her, we sacrifice out jealousies and our needs to allow Haruhi to be as happy as she can humanly possibly be."

~The blond stopped and took his brooding hands out of his pocket and turned to look at his best friend, "I know, Kyoya. You're always right, but I keep imagining myself having her, being with her, having children with her."

~Kyoya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as if they had fallen too far down, although in retrospect they hadn't moved at all, "I do too." He sighed heavily and headed for Haruhi's door, "we all do and we all will someday. When she's ready, we will all each get our heart's desire. Now let's go before the twins end up molesting her too much." That put a button in Tamaki's ass as he charged in passed his friend, angrily spouting how evil, demon boys weren't allowed to touch his baby girl and smiling knowingly, the dark, shadow man followed suit.

~Mori sat behind his cousin washing the lighter headed one's head, massaging the scalp like the boy liked and smiling when he sighed happily. The steamy fog from the hot water had warped most of their visions, so them all being naked seemed less uncomfortable, especially with Haruhi having finally dropped her towel covering to scrub her porcelain flesh alone in the corner.

~Kyoya had draped a towel over his mid section and lounged lazily on one of the benches directly beneath a hot water spout, relishing in the feeling of his worries and tension seeping through his body, down to his feet, and out towards the drain. It was nice to be in here like this, even if he was sharing it with his friends. They all seemed comfortable enough with themselves and everyone seemed to be enjoying the view.

~"Water fight!" Hikaru shouted and aimed the water spout at his brother, drenching his all ready soaked twin. In a matter of seconds the two were playfully fighting on the slick floor, rolling around like banshees and tossing things back and forth. A rubber ducky went careening across the tile and was caught by the still in boxers Tamaki who hadn't allowed any of the water to touch his flesh and was growing fungi in his damp, waterless corner of the shower.

~"Quack, quack," the king muttered and set the squeak toy back down, not bothering to watch as Kaoru and Hikaru's fight escalated to Mori and Hunny, all taking their moveable shower heads and spraying one another like it was a game.

~Haruhi ghosted passed the wrestlers, none of them noticing she had left her spot. They played on like nothing had happened and no one knew any different except the ever patient, always watching Ootori son who grimaced when the brunette knelt down beside their king and pressed herself against. Their king stiffened his spine, but said nothing at first, feeling his love's roaming hands reach for the shrooms to brush them away.

~"You should join us, we're having fun." He stared up at her, shocked when she took a tight grip on his chin and forced him to face her, pulling him into a gentle kiss. They didn't even notice the towel snapping contest going on behind them, the fog had grown so thick now that the two on the floor resembled only blurred outlines of their former selves and Hunny even went streaking passed them in an attempt to flee from Mori's wet towel attack.

~Shrieking laughter filled the echoing bathroom and most everyone outside knew it was all fun and games, ignoring it without a second thought, this was their masters' house and none of them respected anyone more it seemed then their masters.

~Haruhi wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck, feeling him pull her into his lap, lengthening their passionate kiss. When she needed a breath she drew away, his lips reaching forward again to ensnare her delicious mouth, but she held him back. "You shouldn't feel jealous all the time, Tamaki. You knew you would have to share me."

~He looked down sheepishly, tracing circles with the pad of his finger into her thigh flesh, causing a string of goose bumps to crawl down her legs and up her arms. "I know. I'm trying, my love."

~"Maybe we just need a reason to not be jealous," Kyoya whispered from behind Haruhi and wrapped his arms around the front, cupping her smallish breasts in each hand. Her reaction pleased him, her involuntary buck sent her hips clashing with their still clothed king's, starting a fire within them both that none of them was soon going to stop anytime soon.

~Tamaki acted first, leaning in and claiming his brunette's slightly agape mouth, delving his tongue in deep and yanking a moan of pleasure from her throat. He pulled her closer, bringing Kyoya with him and felt his friend's hands kneading her soft mounds against his chest as he struggled to deepen their connective kiss. His body was all ready reacting, his male center coming to life quickly and pulsing with a life of its own against her naval. The new feeling made Haruhi's eyes widen in response, but she was too far gone in her spiraling emotions to care about what was touching her so intimately.

~Kyoya continued his administrations and leaned down to her shoulder, nipping it gently and adding to her all ready overwhelming sensations. When he found he'd left a suitable mark to suffice for his signature, he moved to the other side and pinched the perky nipples, successfully making her squeak loudly.

~The other four boys seemed to suddenly realize what was going on around them and made their sheepish way towards the three, unsure of what to do or say, but when Haruhi reached out to them invitingly, they dove in with fiery fervor.

~New feelings were sprouting throughout every inch of her body, rippling down to her very core and shaking her until she couldn't even think straight or form thoughts. A mouth was on her neck one on her shoulder, a hand touching her sensitive ass as both breasts were relinquished and replaced with hot, wet tongues. She didn't even know which host club member was where, and frankly, in her boggled brain, she didn't care. There were too many spiraling feelings coursing through her at such a quickened pace it was leaving her breathless. She didn't know this many feelings could exist within her, each one fighting to be heard as a tightly coiling spring made itself known in the pits of her lower belly, right near where her feminine folds lay.

~It was a lot to take in all at once, and had she been a weaker woman, Haruhi was sure she would have fallen apart at the seams, but these experienced boys turned men quite nearly overnight were gently showing her what it meant to be a full fledged woman.

~She gasped audibly when a roving hand made its way to her naval, pushing passed the protective outer lips to the untouched petals within. It wasn't exactly known whose hand had gotten so bold, but she didn't really care either, digging her fingernails into Tamaki's shoulder and shivering almost violently when the tiny bundle of nerves was brushed against.

~"O-Oh my god!" She flinched as a rising feeling coiled sharply in her stomach and began to rock forward to the surface. There was never anything like it, a hot surging of raw emotions that sprang to overtake her in a blinding white flash and it was growing bigger and bigger every time that soft, velvet hand touched her nerve base in tune with the other touches and licks.

~"Wha…" She cut herself off and bit her lip against the quickly coming feelings boiling to her top, feeling Tamaki's mouth suddenly insistent upon her own, drawing the now bleeding bit of flesh into his mouth and drawing the coppery taste away.

~It was too much, all the touches and sensations had driven her over the edge and she surrendered rather blissfully to the raging hormones that threatened to tear her apart. She felt the coiled tight spring release and an intoxicating wave of white flashes drove her to the stars, setting off tiny explosions of blue flamed fireworks dancing across her vision. As she began to come off the high, a very hard realization hit her, the other boys had drawn away a foot or two and sat there looking down at her with wicked smiles on their lips. The only one still remaining behind was Tamaki, leaning over her like some blond Greek god, grinning charmingly from above. He'd laid her down on the cushion of hot wet towels they had thrown down and placed his hips between her legs, where magically he was now completely unclothed.

~"Are you ready, Haruhi?" He asked gently, lightly touching his hardened center onto her stomach, smiling wider when she blushed virginally, but was relieved when she nodded nervously.

~"It'll hurt," he informed soothingly and drew closer to her face, "but I'll be as gentle as I can possibly be." She folded her arms around his neck and held him tight, burying her face into his neck and nodding her permission.

~Her own wetness from her moments ago orgasm gave the king all the lubrication he required and slowly, carefully, he pushed himself passed the outer petals and into her slick opening. Even from the beginning Tamaki knew it would be a tight fit, glad moreover that it was him easing her instead of Mori or the twins, one would rip her apart and the other two wouldn't see to her needs like he would. That he was absolutely sure of.

~He pressed in farther, feeling her shudder at the newness of the feeling, tightening her insides around his head in an involuntary attempt to keep him out, but it wouldn't work and he paused right at the foreboding, painful barrier he wished could be gone all ready so she wouldn't have to cry, which he knew she would.

~Without readying her, knowing if she tightened anymore it would only hurt worse, he dove in and rammed passed her maidenly defense, all the men flinching when she shrieked out in pain. her nails dug into Suoh's back, leaving reddened crescent moons engraved into his flesh, but he hardly felt it, struggling to hold onto his fading control. She was so tight it was rendering him mindless.

~"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," he ground out, kissing away her oncoming tears and waiting until the agony left, leaving them all in some sort of limboed silence while their woman struggled through a painful moment in her life.

~When she'd gather enough of her shattered self to nod to Tamaki, she realized when he moved it didn't hurt so much and before long was mewling into his chest and surging her hips forward to meet his as the same, insatiable feelings as before began to coil themselves again deep inside her.

~Tamaki pulled his shaft almost completely out, loving the way he was torturing her when she tried to follow him, and was rewarded with another firm sheathing of his shaft into her core, wrenching a loud gasp from her chest. Their pace was increasing as the king felt his own release coming quickly and a moment later, he had lowered his hands underneath Haruhi's calves to lift them to his hips as he got to his knees, offering a better vantage point to increase his hard thrusts.

~She was making wonderful sounds and Hunny-senpai couldn't take it anymore, drawing away from Mori to take his woman's head into his lap, he leaned down and captured her rosy colored lips in an upside down kiss, swallowing her delicious moans that were driving him wild.

~The twins, not wanting to be left out, rejoined their previous positions on either side of her and each took a nipple into their mouths, drawing hard on it and heightening the girl's sense of pleasure. They all knew she wouldn't last much longer in this position and with Tamaki on his last few thrusts, they had to help her along.

~When the bright twinkling flash overtook her again, Haruhi screamed her king's name, hands entangled in her cute typed shota lover's hair, forcefully making him slant his needing lips over hers harder.

~Tamaki thrust his hips in again, feeling the brunette's rapturous ending tighten hard around his member and drew out a hot shot of male essence as far inside her as he could manage, shivering when it was all over and yet her insides continued to pulse around him, wringing him of more seed until he pulled out.

~He fell back onto his ass and breathing hard, rubbed his face, smiling as he noticed some of his cum slowly leaking out his love's feminine core. Under any other circumstances, he'd have been seeking some sort of way to keep his lover from getting pregnant, asking her personal questions about her feminine times and when they had last happened, but this was Haruhi and though no one had asked her what she wanted as of yet, he wished with everything he had inside him that his seed would take and he'd be the first one to implant a child into this incredible woman he couldn't live without.

~"We should be finishing up in here," Kyoya suddenly said, breaking the silence and forcing the others to pout, they wanted to continue playing with Haruhi, but the Ootori was right, they still had packing to do before they set off for the mountain ranges of Alaska and tons of freezing snow and ice. Where the twins and Hunny got off thinking this was going to be a vacation was beyond him, yet they'd all ready made the reservations and the money had been transferred. They would all have fun or the Shadow King would have something to say about it.

~They picked up a still dazing Haruhi off the bathroom floor, helping her to a shower spout where she could clean herself and her body.

~Tamaki and Kyoya went off onto the sidelines on their own benches to get clean while the twins and Hunny gingerly toyed and played with their ultra sensitive lover, laughing when she'd shiver or squeak at their touches.

~"Thank you, Kyoya."

~The Ootori son narrowed his eyes at his friend, "what for?"

~"For making me come in here. For being there when she was kissing me, I never would have been able to bold with her if you hadn't had been there behind her."

~Kyoya smiled impishly and without missing a beat he answered the king, "I wasn't making it easier for you, I was hoping you'd blush yourself into a coma so I could do it myself." He watched his friend get angry and got to his feet before the blond could react, "all the same Tamaki. I think you needed to be the one to do it. She needed her king in all the ways the rest of us couldn't quite have done it for her." He rung out his soaked towel and made his way towards the exit, freezing when the sound of something swishing filled his ears, and then a loud crack reverberated off the walls, forcing everyone to turn towards Tamaki and Kyoya. The blonde's hand was still outstretched as his towel swung just barely at the tip, giving the guilty party an even more guilty look as he'd been caught in the act.

~"That's for teasing me," the king laughed out and was almost taken out at the knees when the Shadow King pounced upon his prey with a death grip, his towel snap mark a screaming neon red against the usually light colored flesh of his ass. If there was any moment that Kyoya was going to kill Tamaki it was now and they all knew it, scrambling to keep the man from being skinned.

* * *

**Boons - **no, this is a typo... Boons is actually a word, look it up you perverts LMFAO!

Author's Note – So yeah! Long chapter, but absolutely not the end. Hope you enjoyed it to this far, I'm not really sure what kind of a story plotline I actually have lol, I'm kind of doing this on the fly and typing as it comes to me. Forgive some spelling and grammatical errors, I'll go back and correct them soon. Leave me a review with some ARTFUL criticism and possibly some ideas if you feel so bold. Thanx!

xXxAngelusOmaraxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** – I love Naruto, and I'm constantly updating my "To Shed a Tear for Death" which is a Sasu/Saku pairing. It's all ready into the 30 chapters and I'm quite proud of myself on it if I do say so myself. So if I have trouble updating my other works it is because of this. Stop by and read the fanfic if you're into Naruto pairings! Have fun!

* * *

**iWARNING!**** – There will likely ALWAYS be a lemon in each chapter. ALWAYS be prepared.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Host Club members! Sad day! I know what I'd do to them if I did!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

~"I'm not getting out of the car!" Haruhi harrumphed loudly, almost taking out Kyoya's hearing in the process. He rubbed his now bleeding ear and promptly pushed the little princess out and into the thigh deep snow, instantly rewarded with a tiny squeal of terror and ending with a nice view of his love's rump in snow pants as she struggled to right herself in the freezing whiteness.

~The seven of them had been fighting since they landed, nothing new when you were part of the retired host club members who had to share one woman, but it was annoying to say the least and Haruhi had had enough. She vehemently denied wanting to take part in the trip anymore if it meant the twins were going to keep bringing up, _in public_, how Tamaki shouldn't have been allowed to take Fujioka's virginity. They had no tact and the rising blush of pure, unbridled embarrassment could have been seen all the way back to Japan.

~It seemed the only sane ones today were Mori and Kyoya, although now with the dark haired, spectacled host member suddenly on her "_people to ignore list_", she considered the only one with half a brain cell to rub together on this _vacation_ was Mori. He had remained his normally silent self as he always had been before, clear through the plan ride and directly through the three hour long trip into the middle of white nowhere, only now finding a reason to speak as he righted Haruhi and placed her on her feet again.

~"All right?" It was fascinating how Mori never felt the need to say more and still was able to convey his emotions perfectly. He was like the others to the young, brown haired woman, as clear and transparent in his feelings as crystal glass. It was their eyes, even Kyoya's. They were all so easy to read, the fluttering emotions each of them felt at any particular time was always made known to her with one look in their eyes.

~"I'm fine," Haruhi whispered and clung tight to Mori's neck, the nearly six foot four man lifting her easily into his grasp and carrying her over deep snow drifts like some newly discovered snow bunny.

~Hunny popped his head over Mori's shoulder and grinned down warmly at the held bundle, giggling when he saw the others struggling through the frozen wetness. He was glad at times he was so short, it made for an easier time manipulating people into doing what he wanted, although he was sure Mori would have done anything he asked without manipulation, even if he was bigger than him.

~"We're going to have so much fun, Haru-chan!" He climbed easily over Mori while in motion and plummeted into her lap, effectively crushing and hugging the laughing girl all at the same time. "We're going to ski, have snowball fights, drink hot chocolate, read stories by firelight." Haruhi could see Hunny's eyes began to glaze over as he spoke. He was imagining dirty things and she knew it, there was only one reason besides sweets for the little Shouta-type to get that dreamy-eyed stare. He was thinking about naughty things. Naughty things with her most likely.

~It had taken awhile for Haruhi to begin noticing the _other_ seemingly smaller, more insignificant things about her boys than she cared to admit to. She prided herself on seeing what others did not, sensing the creases in the seemingly immaculate tapestry she called life, but it had taken her years to finally take note of her boy's rather heated needs, and how often they thought on those needs. She guessed the one good thing that came out of the whole situation, was that the boys were absolutely transparent and exceedingly easy to read, least they couldn't sneak up on her.

~Mori set his light loads down on the cottage's front doorstep and reached for the frozen knob before the short-haired woman could complain. Inwardly, the silent giant wished the object of his affections would understand that none of them would ever stop being their chivalrous selves and just allow them to dote on her. Though, the more he thought on it, the more he realized if she did, she wouldn't be the sweet and charmingly, self-sufficient woman he and the others had fallen for.

~The knob squeaked open and finally gave way, the thick, hardened oak door creaked as the old hinges fought against the biting cold and wetness outside. In a moment, the three bystanders were greeted with a rush of hot air that smelled faintly of forest musk mixed with pine needles and apple-cinnamon. It was a wonderful scent that made Haruhi smile. Though she had warned the boys not to have servants here while they vacationed, she knew though that they wouldn't be able to resist the want to bring certain amenities to this place that seemingly had nothing without their well-intentioned _help_.

~Haruhi entered first, quickly followed by a bunny toting young man in his younger twenties and one of the tallest Japanese men she'd ever met. Behind them came Tamaki and the twins of course, Kyoya in tow, complaining something fierce about no cell phone reception, which he was quickly drowned out when Hunny and the Twins shrieked like three hyperventilating harpies. The first thing they noticed was the small size of their accommodations. The collage they thought they had rented had a small kitchen, a small living room, and from the looks of things only one bathroom and two bedrooms. They gaped in silence after Haruhi had taken a few more tentative steps inside, everyone was waiting on her approval, hanging on with baited breath.

~The warmly dressed, parka donned, snow princess slowly peeled off her warm mittens, pushing back her white fur-lined hood to reveal her tiny pink tinged nose and short brown hair that was finally long enough to put into a very small ponytail at the nape of her neck. She pulled at her ear-warming headband and ran it through her fingers slowly, feeling the slight dampness from her perspiration. Her eyes surveyed everything, taking in the cute trappings here and there, finding the place suitable for what the boys and herself had in mind for the next few days.

~Without uttering a word, she made her way deeper into the warm, well-lit cabin, practically gliding across the polar bear-skinned rug**. (A/N I do realize polar bears are endangered, don't you dare throw things at me, it's the image I concocted in my head. Yall, SHUSH! Imagine that the polar bears aren't endangered)**. Her tiny, slight high-heeled, booted feet tapped lightly on wooden floor surface, the sound resounding throughout the room as she came to the sink in the kitchen. Everything was in its place, cutely arranged in perfect order, as it should have been had Haruhi done it herself. The boy's hired help had done a meticulous job that left her smiling.

~"It's perfect," she mused with a knee-weakening smile that left the host club members liquefying into the floor. Kyoya and Mori had enough where withal to keep their wits about them, while the others remained blobs of gelatinous goo without spines.

~The Shadow King cleared his throat edgily and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He hid behind them in most cases if he was embarrassed or frustrated. It was a cute display of momentary weakness for the man who appeared to have no feelings, but Haruhi knew better and she flashed him a cute smile as well.

~Kyoya opened his laptop, grateful for the distraction. He didn't want the woman he loved to see the rising blush from his neck or the pinkening of the tips of his ears. As his discomfort reigned supreme throughout his body, it was a relief when Mori gaited silently across the room to the young princess, easily, reaching up for the lit candle hanging just out of reach from her silken soft fingers.

~At this point, Tamaki, the twins, and Hunney had come screaming back to their senses and began scrambling over each other to get to their luggage. The realization that there was only two bedrooms had suddenly dawned on Kaoru and giving his, older by a few minutes, brother a _look_, he successfully iterated how they were going to grab a bed before anyone else did.

~Hunney, knowing the twins exceedingly well, took the opportunity to read their faces, knowing the idea for mischief had been planted and he wasn't about to be left behind in their disregard for social graces out here where he wouldn't get reprimanded for it. He stepped on Tamaki without a thought, apologizing with a cute, Hunney-like smile when the king squealed painfully and retracted his still jelly-like arm.

~"Bed?" Mori questioned quizzically to Haruhi, taking momentary note of Kyoya's lack of interest in the whole situation of things and heard the slightly younger Japanese man pull out a chair at the small, hand-carved dining room table. His attention was hard-set on rifling through files on his laptop, possibly finding an some miracle internet connection, which from his study on this place, wasn't here, and setting to work on his business ventures even while on vacation.

~"Hmm?" The young woman mumbled, holding the apple-cinnamon candle in her hands and blowing out the gently flickering flame. She enjoyed the pleasant scent, but too much of it would give her a headache and it was better to put it out before it did any annoying damage, now.

~"Go find a bed," Mori ordered with genteel grace, setting his hand at the small of her back and pushing her towards the rooms, before the scattering of blondes and brunettes found their bombarding way back inside.

~She smiled and giggled shortly, aiming to put the candle on the counter as she passed by, but her fingers slipped and the glass container with still scorching, liquid wax slipped from hand, going careening towards the floor. In a confusing second of whirling air and a soaring stomach, Haruhi was lifted swiftly onto the giant's shoulder before any of the red mess got to her.

~The whole scene was hilarious and slightly taken out of theatrical proportions as Tamaki came back inside first, absolutely the worst thing to have happened, and began bemoaning of their being blood on the floor. The father-figure of the seven misfitted friends set about, making sure to _properly_ look over his charge.

~Mori easily held the younger blonde back, but was overrun by a pair of twins and a teary-eyed Hunney, with which the man had no defense against. He sighed heavily and set Haruhi down, much to her dismay as she was quickly taken up with a thousand hands, all touching and searching for invisible wounds, as she glared at the tall man defiantly, wishing he could have kept her from the grabbing hands a few moments longer.

~"I'm fine, Tamaki," Haruhi muttered irately, shoving away his hands when they tried to run along the sides of her narrow hips. "You guys! _Stop_!" Her voice seemed to break the molesters of their intent reverie and give their full attention to their princess.

~"You guys are being ridiculous, we're here to have fun. Can we please stop with the random _public_ comments—" her eyes glared daggers at the twins, "the grubby touching—" gaze now lifting to a shocked, much taller blonde, "and the inappropriate innuendos?" She ended by giving Hunney his own scolding look, which made the young man pout as he crushed his bunny tighter to his chest.

~They all seemed to immaturely pull their hands behind their backs and rock on the balls of their heels, as if the innocent look they each portrayed would save them from another scolding should the medium brown haired girl see them out of line again.

~"You should discuss the layout of the sleeping arrangements, Haruhi," Kyoya offered, his eyes never leaving his screen. His fingers typed away with incredible speed on the keyboard, it was a wonder how he became so fast, but she simply ignored that wayward thought and turned her attention back on the boys in front of her.

~"Well, let's go look at the beds," the young woman sighed exasperatingly, raising a hand to her face and rubbing the growing vein in her forehead. At times, her men drove her crazy… sometimes they were fine and handsome and great to be around… Most times they just made her crazy.

~Pleasantly enough though, Kyoya, who had booked the rooms, had enough sense to make sure there were plenty of room and beds for all… much to the dismay of several sighing parties. The first room was a decent size and had two sets of bunk beds on either side of the room, leaving plenty of floor space to do a multitude of different things, one of which Hunney excitedly exclaimed was going to be a board game he had brought with him just for this occasion. In the back, beside a closed and snowy, slightly fogged window a smaller fireplace then the one in the living room burned lowly. Its small, albeit exceedingly warm flame crackled and burned with fervor in its ornately designed, stone holdings, keeping the room to a nice and pleasant temperature.

~Haruhi made comments about the cuteness of the room and went to sit on one of the lower bunks by the window, looking around with bright fascination.

~"I've never been to a place like this," she divulged to the listening men. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes glazed over as a tiny smile spread across her lips, and she felt herself becoming entranced by the ebb and flow of the constantly snapping fire. "When I was little, Dad used to tell Mom that one day he would take us to a cute temple up Mount Fuji. He said I would be able to see snow for the first time and we'd make a snowman."

~Hunney came to sit in front of the reminiscing woman, watching the memories streak happily across her vision. He felt himself becoming lost in the splendor that was distinctly her and wondered vaguely in the back of his mind as he listened, if he would get to spend some_ alone_ time with her without the constant supervision of Mori or the others. It had seemed through the years that everyone, except for him had been given a chance to take her on dates, go to special places with her, spend time strictly alone with her… but _he_ hadn't. Though his thoughts revolved around what was fair and what wasn't, he found himself lulled by the softness of Haruhi's voice until he no longer cared what was fair or not.

~"I was so excited!" She giggled, remembering the way her father had picked her up and swung her around, much to the squeal of displeasure her mother had exuded at the dangerous manhandling nature of her dearly loved husband. "It was going to be so much fun. Dad had been there before when he was little and he wanted to show me what it was like."

~Suddenly, Haruhi's eyes darkened and she looked to the floor, bangs covering her vision. Everyone was crowded around her now, all save Kyoya who was still typing away in the background of the dining room. She remembered the_ accident_, felt the stinging of tears behind her eyes at the painful memory of her mother's death. It had happened weeks before they were going to go on the trip, leaving no room for the much anticipated vacation afterward. Grief had ripped a hole so large in her and her father's life then that there wasn't time, nor the want to expend the energy on being disappointed about a ruined vacation

~"Mom died before we could go."

~Without a word, Hunney flung himself into Haruhi's lap, wrapping his smaller arms around her petite frame and burying his face into her lap. The gesture was in no way sexual, it was a strict conveying of remorseful emotion that the blonde could not hold onto anymore and he needed an outlet with which to give it.

~"Haru," he mumbled through tears that had begun to wet the girl's snow pants, "I'm sorry!" His eyes scanned up her body and met hers full blast, "we'll do it all! We'll make a snow man and play in the snow and do whatever you want!"

~The others immediately agreed, nodding their heads. They marveled, each in their own way, at the strength of this woman before them. She had effectively infiltrated their host club years ago by sheer accident, and without pausing to assess the damage behind her, battered her way into their hearts. Her life hadn't been easy, and sometimes the boys were sure she hid her feelings from them on occasion to keep from appearing childish or needy, but they were all impressed and awed with the force of power she showed them by rambling through her past and her hurts to become who she was today.

~Haruhi Fujioka was the epitome of beauty and strength, a tall standing pillar in their worlds of lavish luxury and constant chaos. They realized with her early on, that things were never all black and white as they had been led to believe their entire lives as the obnoxiously wealthy. She took everything in stride and didn't bat an eye at them when they flashed off their_ unending_ ignorance to her_ peasant_ ways. She always seemed to have a knowing smile for them, an intelligent thought to back her opinions, and a happy, understanding demeanor that allowed her to be loved inexplicably by everyone. Everything about her was sheer perfection to them and nothing would ever change their minds on that subject.

~A knock on the doorframe leading into the bedroom drew everyone out of their trance and six pairs of different colored eyes fell upon the entering Shadow King with a rather accomplished smirk on his face.

~"I found some cell reception and I've ordered a horse drawn sleigh to arrive-"

~A knock interrupted him and he turned away, leaving everyone in a state of confused disarray before the flurry of arms and legs, all flailing to head for the door left Haruhi and Mori alone in the bedroom.

~"You all right?" He asked calmly, holding her gaze for a few seconds while the girl wiped away the dampness sticking to her lower lids.

~"I'm fine, Mori. Thank you," she passed him a happy smile and rocked to her feet, followed in tow by the handsome, towering giant as they made their way to the front door.

~A jolly man that closely resembled someone Haruhi had seen on television stood at the door, chuckling over the mass amount of people that cheerfully greeted him. He handed Kyoya a clipboard which the young man signed and handed back and presently left the others fend for themselves.

~Tamaki had raced outside without his parka and was rewarded with a chilling reception upon discovering the freezing temperature outside was definitely_ not_ to his liking. He aimed to race back in, but turned into a kingly popsicle before he made it, leaving Haruhi rolling her eyes as she stalked outside with his coat. She draped it on his head and brushed away the snow he'd managed to roll himself into, getting him to his shivering feet before he froze solid and zipped up the jacket.

~"You're so useless," she sighed heavily, eyes dancing with amusement that didn't quite make it to her lips.

~Tamaki blinked, taking her complaint personally and lowering his violet eyes to the disturbed snow, "I don't mean to be." Before he could run off to find somewhere to sequester himself and grow icy arctic mushrooms, the young girl snatched up his wrist and lead him back to the cabin where the others were swiftly gathering together their snow gear. All except the black haired, glasses wearing, laptop toting,_ nerd._

_~"_Kyoya?" She called, "aren't you coming too?"

~He shook his head and pointed to his computer, now charging with a connected cable that led into the outlet, "lots of work, not enough time."

~"But…" She looked genuinely concerned for a moment before Hikaru and Kaoru enveloped her in their thick, feather parkas and soft, fur-lined gloves. They danced around with her in their grasp until she completely forgot about the "cool" type host club member and spent the next few minutes trying to collect herself as she was crushed between the overly exuberant twins.

~They dragged her out the door while Mori and Hunney talked about Tamaki still shivering amidst his coat, briefly wondering if the handsome king would freeze to death outside. Mori seemed to agree that he just might. Everyone it seemed had all but forgotten the only man remaining behind, dressed in a designer flannel, red and black shirt, black under shirt, jeans, and socks.

~The door slammed shut, taking with it the biting chill from the outside as the fire worked its magic on the room and warmed it quickly back up.

~Kyoya raised his hand to his forehead and sighed heavily, dark bags underneath his eyes as he watched from the window while everyone scrambled up the sleigh's side to get comfortable in the transportation. They all had smiles on their faces, exchanging conversations happily back and forth and had the man not been staring right at the only female gracing the men with her presence, he might have missed the saddened expression she had on her visage as the horses drug the others away. She stared through the window directly at Kyoya, forcing a knot to form in the man's gut. There was no way she could have actually seen him through the foggy glass, and around the stabilizing wooden pillar standing directly in the way of her vision to him, but he could clearly see her.

~A tiny, half-smile donned his lips as the sleigh drifted out of sight, over a nearby snowdrift. She had been worried, he could see it in her face. Everything about her made him smirk, she was truly a gem… a wonder on her female species… and the boys of the Ouran High School Host Club had been the ones to find her, polish her, and keep her safe. Truly amazing. A statistical impossibility.

~He turned from the window and looked down at his laptop, momentarily glancing at the screen that had given him a headache. There was about six open folder windows, each displaying something different; one with stocks, bonds, and monetary bottom lines, another had emails sent through his satellite system internet he'd ordered be brought in when he discovered this location. The other folders held no interest to him, there were mindlessly opened and used for whatever possible information they might have had that was important inside and he'd just forgotten to close them, but what drew his eye was the haphazardly opened folder full of pictures, many old, some newer, and one he'd taken the night before.

~Comically, Kyoya wondered if any of the other host members realized he even owned a camera, yet threw the odd ball thought away when he realized he didn't care if they knew or not. He had only recently gotten it for strictly _business_ purposes, he lied to himself, though had spent the greater part of the cameras USB, storage space, taking photos of Haruhi and their motley crew without the permission or even the knowledge of the others.

~He knelt down and moved aside the annoying other files, pushing on through the file of pictures, and stopped on the sleeping image of Haruhi from the night previous. She looked serene in her sleep, cutely unaware of the proverbial peeping tom that was snapping evil, digital photographs of her while she lay in dreamland.

~"Beautiful," Kyoya murmured to himself, before stretching to his full height and switching the computer to its hibernation mode. He felt dirty and didn't want to be disturbed while he took a nice, long, hot shower. Hence why he'd ordered the sleigh in the first place. To get everyone out of the house for a few private hours alone with himself, so he could think about what needed to be done over this vacationing weekend.

~The sound of the older pipes screamed briefly while the water managed to come from the underground well, that worked its way through the boiling hot water heater in the shed out back and finally made its way to the shower.

~His hand waited patiently for the aqueous liquid to warm up before he stripped down to nothing, lazily dumping his clothes on the floor in lieu of stepping into the glass encased shower. He stood underneath the scalding heat and breathed in deep the rising precipitation that was now fogging the transparent windows. There was wondrous clarity in his head at this delectably sinful pleasure he partook in, grinning like the Cheshire Cat when it caused a twitching reaction in his lower regions.

~"Yes," he said to himself, his voice lowering a purring, seductive octave, "perfect."

* * *

~"You know!—" The "loli-shota" type shouted, bending over and grabbing a handful of snow. He looked up with an evil expression glinting behind his honey-brown irises and targeted a pouting Tamaki as the man strode through the white wonderland, hands shoved sullenly into his pockets. He had been an irritating stick in the mud since they'd left the cabin and Hunney felt it was now time to change that, "—we're here to have fun!"

~Before the blonde, violet-eyed, kingly father figure-head could even understand what was going on around him, a ball of crystallized water smashed into his face, effectively knocking him over. He rolled around in a snowdrift for a confusing few seconds, coming up at length, sputtering and hissing like a wet cat.

~Hunney was laughing so hard he'd doubled over and didn't see the oncoming ball of white coming back towards his face. He would have been hit had Mori not stepped in right at the perfect moment, easily kicking away the thrown projectile with practiced ease.

~"Hey!" Tamaki yelled from across the snowy clearing, "that's cheating! You can't have people protect you!"

~Mori simply raised an eyebrow at the blonde man and stepped aside, hearing Hunney gasp wildly, "you're gonna let him hit me, Mori?"

~"Only fair," Haruhi laughed out, her adorable nose was tinged pink from the cold and she sniffled slightly. "You hit him first," she sing-songed shortly and turned to figure out why it was so quiet where the twins _should_ have been.

~"Blasters on full!" Hikaru shouted and suddenly there was a raining down of snowballs, too many to count and the group before them raced around like crazed chickens in futile attempts to dodge the icy ammunition rounds.

~Haruhi tried to contain the squeal when she turned one direction, only to dart away from another falling bomb. She struggled to turn again, but second one landed by her brown boot and she jumped back. The twins had successfully cornered her and she had nowhere to go, wondering briefly to herself if they were coming to imprison her and take their prize.

~Out of nowhere it seemed, a streak of blonde came racing out of the corner of Haruhi's peripheral vision and scooped her up easily, as if she weighed nothing. She flung her arms around her captor's neck and hugged him close, looking up only when the savior was sure they were safe.

~"Hunney?" She called unexpectedly, eyes wide as it was clear she hadn't been expecting him to save her, let alone be carrying her.

~He grinned cutely and set her down easily, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to duck as a wayward snowball crashed over her head. "Gotta save the princess," he laughed out and soldier crawled to peek over the small snowy protection they were hiding behind.

~"We're coming for you, Hunney!" Kaoru yelled, popping his head over the ice fortress now standing between the twins and everyone else. It was as if the whole thing had just _poofed_ out of nowhere, leaving Haruhi to wonder if she should ask them about it later.

~"Not a chance!" Hunney screamed back, shaking his fist in the air good-naturedly. It was apparent he was having fun. "Mori," he called and the man popped up out of thin air beside the brunette female, startling her almost out of her wits.

~"Wah!" She warbled and hugged her knees together, watching in muted fascination as Mori dumped an armful of freshly made snowballs beside his older cousin. "Where the heck did all those come from?" She asked, more to herself then anyone in particular, which was good, neither boy answered her back.

~Mori stood up and launched the first snowball, easily crashing it directly into the twin's ice wall and knocking off a good-sized chunk. At first Hikaru simply rolled out of the line of vision, but was caught off guard when another ball thumped him squarely between the shoulders.

~"Brother!" He cried, rolling around dramatically like he'd been shot, "I'm hit, brother! I'm going to die!"

~Kaoru had the good sense, and the humorous bone in his body to roll over to his brother and snatch the young man up, dragging him to safety before Mori or Hunney had a chance to target them again, "don't worry, I'll save you."

~"You're such a wonderful brother," Hikaru commented, flushing lightly when his incredibly attractive younger twin wrapped him up tightly in his arms and ran a hand over the side of his face.

~"I'd do anything for you, Hikaru," he whispered charmingly.

~"Guys… You don't have an audience anymore," Haruhi said mirthlessly, standing directly beside the two body tangled boys.

~Mori and Hunney blinked in confusion, glancing back at where their prize_ should_ have been sitting, only to realize… she had disappeared and was now standing across the clearing, without them having realized she'd even left.

~Hikaru and Kaoru stared, blinking just like their evil enemy and disentangled themselves long enough to attempt to capture_ the flag_. They made a mad dash for Haruhi, leaping for her as they meant in all seriousness to imprison her, but at the last possible second, the woman sidestepped them and let them fall into a snow pile.

~"Honestly, you guys are so weird," she turned in the direction of a fallen host member, walking to his side as she aimed to examine why he hadn't moved in the near half an hour since this whole ordeal had occurred.

~Tamaki lie in the snow, dazed and confused from the earlier onslaught of raining ice balls. He now sported a rather large lump on his head and the beginnings of a black eye, though when Haruhi knelt down beside him, instantly everything began to clear.

~"Aww, daddy's baby came to save him," he quirked happily, stretching out his arms to hug her, but she just poked his cheek.

~"You're turning blue, Tamaki," she stated, looking at his lips curiously with the new almost blueish-purple tint. His skin seemed slightly more ashen as well.

~The king shook his head and smiled, wrapping his arms around his sudo-daughter's waist and snuggled his face into her crotch. At first it had been unintentional, but Haruhi didn't know that and tried to peel the man off of her. When suddenly, her blonde figure-head shuddered so violently it shook her to her core and she stopped struggling.

~"Tamaki?" She called with obvious concern, "are you all right?"

~"Are you… having fun… Haru-h-hi?" He returned.

~"Not as much fun as I'd like to be."

~The man, though quaking so hard he couldn't speak without stuttering, peered up the girl's leg and smiled brilliantly, "I-I'm per-perfectly fine. You-you should go ha-have f-f-f-fun."

~"Tamaki, you're freezing, aren't you?"

~"Wh-what? N-no!" He lied.

~Haruhi pulled off her gray colored mitten and touched her leader's face gently, tenderly, "you're like ice. Come on, let's go." She snatched up his hand and led him towards the sleigh, yelling for the rest of the boys to come along, which they did so without much complaint.

* * *

~Riding back was done so, mostly in silence, Hikaru had immaturely said how much of a spoilsport their king was and saw fit to ignore his and everyone else's presence in a moment of complaining rage. His brother struggled in vain to calm him down, but to no avail, leaving Haruhi to finally growl out her irritation, which in turn made everyone clam up. It was safe to assume that their first day here wasn't turning out to be as much fun as it should have been, with Tamaki practically a frozen king-sickle and Hikaru being obnoxiously moody, today had taken a turn for the worst.

~"You're being immature," Haruhi said angrily at length, just as the sleigh came to a stop at the cabin's front door.

~Hikaru sniffed back, lifting his nose to the air and pretending to not let it bother him, even though he was on the verge of boyish tears at Haruhi's accusation. He just wanted everyone to have fun and it always seemed of late that Tamaki was spoiling everything, if it wasn't the man's annoying way of doing things, it was that he got to have the young Fujioka woman, he wanted more than anything else, first.

~The older twin leapt from the sleigh before anyone else and made a stomping exit towards a bed where he could mope himself to sleep, but with a screaming shock of fury racing down Haruhi's spine, she wasn't about to let the young idiot off without a good scolding. She jumped down after him, leaving Mori to help Hunney, and Kaoru to aid a still violently shivering Tamaki.

~Haruhi snatched up Hikaru's shoulder and spun him around to face her, "what's your problem today? Tamaki's really sick and you're being a jerk for no reason. We're going to be here for a week to have fun and you're ruining _everything_!"

~Unable to control himself or his temper, Hikaru angrily clenched his fist within the confines of his parka pocket, "that jerk ruins everything else and you enable him! It's not fair! I hate how everyone just lets him do whatever he wants!"

~The screaming match brought a scantily clad Kyoya, dressed in only his black boxers, to the front door, having cracked it open to survey the scene going on outside. He watched as Hikaru stormed towards him, intent on shoving his way through if the Shadow King didn't decide to move.

~"You! You! _Prick_!" Everyone gasped. Haruhi had _never_ before used foul language, finding it to be childish and stupid to demean people or themselves by using such crude words, and because the other club members seemed to have the same opinion on it—in her presence—she just didn't cuss.

~She snatched up an armful of snow and rounded it swiftly into a ball, flinging it towards the juvenile, selfish twin without a thought. It flew beautifully, heading straight for its intended target, until the older doppelganger decided to turn around and side step.

~Haruhi gasped in stunned shock as the "cool" type host member stiffened and raised his arms up to take a firm hold on his bent glasses. He pulled them off and wiped the freezing ice ball away, blinking with obvious consternation at the sudden attack upon his person without just cause. There were a few unnerving moments of silence, where no one moved or spoke for fear of incurring wrath, but when the man simply retreated back into the cabin, they let lose their baited breath.

~That's when Tamaki decided to collapse. His fake courage and dwindling strength had finally reached their limit and when his knees buckled underneath him, it was up to Mori to keep the man from face planting back into the glacial cold. Hauling the king back up the giant's side, he made a bee-line for the house, followed in swift pursuit by their female host member and the others of the group, leaving Hikaru surprisingly alone.

~The oldest twin stepped up to the closed door and went to turn the large, metal handle, though paused when it would neither turn, nor give him passage through. They had locked him out…

~"Tamaki? Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted, trying to get the male's attention. She tore off his jacket and tossed it aside, pushing everyone back as they tried to crowd him, "give him some air people! Hunney, boil some water. Mori, go turn on the shower and make it hot. Kaoru, make sure your brother doesn't get in here until he's learned his lesson." In seconds, the group had scattered to their designated tasks, leaving the youngest Oohtori son and a popsicle king behind.

~"Kyoya," she called almost whispering and the man knelt down beside her, helping her shaking fingers unbutton and unzip Tamaki's many, _wet_ layers of clothing. "I'm sorry."

~The man was quiet next to her for a long while, his glasses no longer on his face. They were probably bent beyond fixing and she knew she would likely have to pay for them later, but she didn't focus on that now, keeping her attention solely on the poor, shivering blonde in front of her.

~"Done," Takeshi murmured upon his return, looking up at Kaoru who was now yelling through the window at a brother who was screaming back. They had moved to cussing obscenities, the scene getting out of hand and leaving the "silent" type to _quiet_ them down. He moved away from Kyoya and Haruhi to aid the twin on the inside against his sibling on the outside.

~"Help me get him to the shower, please," Fujioka ordered gently, lifting their heavy leader's unconscious head as Kyoya took his legs. They waddled their way towards the bathroom and set him in the bottom of the square shower, leaning against a wall.

~"I'm going to sit with him," Haruhi mumbled, beginning her frantic disrobing, which seemed to take more time to pull off then it did to put them on. She was down to her pants, and shirt layering when her dark complected vice-president stalked passed her and sat beside his brother in hosting arms, pulling the man between his arms and legs in his attempt to warm the back.

~She only paused for a moment, watching in silence as the polar opposite dark haired _queen_ fought to protect and help his light haired _king._ When she gained back her bearings, she stripped of her remaining clothes and crawled to Tamaki's front, pressing her rather warm body against him.

~Long moments ticked by, sluggishly, aggravatingly as both parties waited impatiently for something, anything to happen to their blueish leader. Slowly, the color began to pan back into the blonde's features, his lips returning to their tannish pink color as his skin found its fleshy peach.

~"Haru-hi?" He murmured softly, his violet, red-rimmed eyes gradually coming open, bit by unnerving bit. "What happened?"

~Opening the emotional floodgates, Haruhi flung her arms around the blonde and hugged him tight, "you scared me, Tamaki!"

~He groaned lowly and tried to wake up a bit more, glancing around to figure out where he was, "are we back at the mansion?" His whole vision was clouded by steam and hot water, bringing back the memory of the day before's activities.

~"No," she laughed out, glad he was going to be okay, "we're still at the cabin."

~Tamaki closed his eyes and mumbled something incoherent, which sounded oddly like a curse and a moan, leaving the young woman to wonder if she just hadn't noticed everyone's affinity to cuss before now.

~"Can we get off of me now?" Kyoya asked and Haruhi chuckled shortly, moving away to let her light haired king move away. "Can you stand?"

~Suddenly dreading wanting to move, Tamaki shook his head vigorously and clung to the bathroom wall, "I'll fall and _die."_

~Both rolling their eyes, they realized their _fearless_ leader had returned to his old self and would be perfectly fine if they left him to his own devices for the time being. Climbing from the tiled shower, Haruhi scrambled to find a towel underneath the sink to cover her nakedness, receiving an almost evil smirk from her Shadow King. He drew close to the shell of her ear, bring his arms around her bare chest and brushing his fingertips against the hardening nipples, "I _expect_ payment for my irreparable glasses." With that said, he exited the bathroom, soaked to the bone and dripping water everywhere. He headed for the bedroom with his things.

~"Water's boiling, Haru!" Hunney came bounding in and froze when he saw the girl's naked form, motionless with a towel clutched tightly into her hands. "Haru?"

~She came out of her trance, blushing hotly and turned to look at her slightly shorter club member. He met her gaze and drew closer, lifting the towel up to her face, "put it on and get dressed, Haruhi. I don't want you getting cold too." His voice had changed from sweet and cute, to low and purposeful, the stark contrast between the two almost shocked the young girl, but she nodded and opened the towel, wrapping it around herself to preserve some dignity considering the door was flung wide open.

~"Tamaki?" She called, eyeballing him from the door after Mitsukuni had left for the kitchen, "you ready to get out?"

~The king hugged himself from the floor of the shower, letting the soothing jet-stream massage and warm his body, "I'm sorry."

~"What for?"

~"For ruining today. I tried to-"

~Haruhi's face fell and her bangs, wet from the shower dropped in front of her eyes, "shut up, Tamaki."

~He looked up at her, making a tiny sound out of confusion.

~"It wouldn't be fun if something bad happened to you… you… you idiot. Do you know understand how you made me feel when I saw you laying there all wet in the snow? You were turning colors, Tamaki! I don't want to think about what would have happened had I not got worried about you." She looked up, tears brimming on her lower lids, "you're so stupid. You… stupid, stupid jerk."

~He couldn't stand it anymore, the pain and anguish he saw pooling in her bark colored irises was too much to bear and he flung himself at her, wrapping her tightly in his soaked grasp. "I'm sorry, it'll never happen again. Just please don't cry, my love."

~She couldn't help it, a few strangled tears crept down her cheeks and fell to his shoulder. For a short time there on their way back on the sleigh, Haruhi had honestly debated with her inner demons about losing the blonde idiot. She asked herself what should would do without him and how she would feel, but all she could come up with was this vast emptiness that clutched her heart so tight it threatened to extinguish her.

~"I can't lose you," she cried, "I can't lose any of you. It'll kill me."

~"Hush," he comforted, petting her head until her cries ceased, "you will _never_ lose any of us. We will always be here for you."

~"B-but… what about when you all find wives and leave," it became apparent that Haruhi's feelings were no longer just encompassing the wracking feeling of Tamaki's popsicle experience. He realized then that the young girl had been worried about all the boys in general, and wondered for how long she had carried this burden.

~"I can't speak for all of them, my love," he brought a finger beneath her chin and forced her to look up at him, "but I can speak for myself. And I promise, I will never. Ever. Leave you. I love you more than anyone else and I would give up everything I had if it meant you would be happy."

~Haruhi hugged the king tighter, burying her face into his shoulder and sniffling against his drying skin, "I'm sorry I'm being so selfish."

~"I love you," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head gently and smiling down at her.

~"Hikaru says he wants to apologize, Haruhi!" Kaoru broke the tender moment apart for the king and the princess, leaving them standing mute in the bathroom's doorway, where everyone could see Tamaki in his soaked gray boxer briefs while Haruhi stood in just her towel.

~Rubbing her eyes of tears, the female nodded to the younger twin and waved her hand as if to give permission, watching as Kaoru threw open the door and let in a moping Hikaru. The teen's shoulders sagged hopelessly, but he came over to the immobile couple and stood before his king.

~"I'm…s…" he muffled the ending and Tamaki looked at Haruhi curiously, wondering what had been said.

~"That's not good enough, Hikaru. Say it and mean it," the motherly figure scolded, and the boy flinched noticeably at his pathetic excuse for an apology.

~"I'm sorry, Tamaki."

~Without missing a beat, the blonde scooped up the moping twin, throwing him easily over his shoulder, "it's all right, Daddy forgives all!"

~"Dammit, you freak!" Hikaru shouted angrily, struggling in vain while Tamaki stalked around the small living room in his soaked underwear, "put me down!"

~The light-hearted moment stretched into some light-hearted smacking, which then turned into a brawl on the floor and left Haruhi smiling slightly as she watched on in muted fascination over the squabblings of her boys. Everyone here meant something to her, so much so that none of them could be replaced. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

~"You're playing it wrong, Hunney," Haruhi instructed, pulling the yellow, _Clue_, envelope from the oldest host club member's grasp. "You don't look at the cards in here until you've made a guess as to who did it."

~The "shouta" type pouted, "but I know who did it!"

~"Okay, so who did it?" Everyone watched on as Hunney described a violent, gory death between Mr. Mustard, whom the boy called _Mustard-Seed_—for some unknown reason—a knife, in the Billiards Room. He looked so proud of himself when he was given the small envelope to look, the expression melting into a mirthless pout when he was very wrong.

~"It's-"

~"Don't say it, Hunney! Everyone else gets to figure it out now," Haruhi interrupted before the short blonde could ruin the first round of their board game.

~The other host club members, save Kyoya, for obvious laptop reasons, all sat around this small board game, intently trying to figure out the _who done it_ game, and enjoying every laughing second of it as Haruhi mussed and fussed over the rules they were all continuously breaking.

~Hikaru had moved the small rope piece from one room to another while the brunette wasn't looking, and when she turned her gaze back, she seemed almost incensed by the cheat, glancing around murderously to see who could have possibly done it. By then, everyone was giggling, leaving a sighing Haruhi to throw her hands up in defeat and attempt to play by their obnoxious, rich bastard rules.

~"If I was going to kill someone," Kaoru began, "I would do it in the kitchen. With a knife."

~Hikaru glanced at his brother's direction and leaned in closer to see his cards, which were generously shown even though Haruhi had fought tooth and nail to keep them from doing that. The damn cheats. "I dunno what I'd do," he said without emotion, moving his cards around and waiting for the next person's turn.

~Staring intently at his given hand, Tamaki struggled hard to make Haruhi happy, fighting to understand the ridiculous rules of this game even though he was only pretending to. The brown haired female was wearing a low cut, warm looking set of silken blue pajamas that shined in the low light from the fireplace and lamp that sat on the couch table. She didn't seem to have noticed her garment was _slightly_ revealing and he wasn't about to tell her it was. He enjoyed the view immensely, glad for the woman's added closeness since his earlier ordeal. For hours, Haruhi hadn't let the king out of her sight, taking extra precautions to ensure he was careful and taken care of.

~"Miss Scarlet, in the bedroom, with the poison," Kyoya muttered from his computer, the glare from his small machine blocking any view of his pretty, darkened gaze underneath.

~"Kyoya!" Haruhi shouted, "you're not playing."

~"But those are the cards in the envelope," he returned with a knowing smile and before the girl could stop Kaoru, the twin had pulled the cards out, only to sigh in defeat.

~"He's right."

~"Dammit!" Hikaru growled out and dumped his cards back into the box and promptly stood up. The others watched him stomp into the kitchen to grab another cup of hot chocolate sitting warmly on the stove, waiting for someone to claim it.

~"We can always play another game, Hikaru," Haruhi said calmly, taking everyone's card and shuffling them. This was supposed to be fun, she as of yet, wasn't having any fun.

~"I want to watch a movie," Tamaki said suddenly, drawing the girl from her intense sorting of card placements.

~"What kind?" Hunney asked happily, leaning against Mori for support as a loud, childish yawn rushed passed his lips. It was surprisingly late for the young blonde, but he didn't want to leave while there was still action going on.

~"A horror!" Kaoru shouted, joined in with glee by his twin who had plopped down beside him. The older passed the younger the steaming mug and they shared from the same cup as easily as breathing.

~"B-b-but-" Tamaki started, cut off by Hunney.

~"I don't want to watch a scary movie, it'll give me nightmares."

~Haruhi lifted a brown eyebrow and stared harshly at the bunny toting, karate master. She couldn't imagine the blonde being scared by anything, let alone a dumb, fake blooded, fake monstered movie, but she listened on as the men debated amongst themselves about what they should watch. There was apparently a rather large movie selection, seeing as how cable didn't reach up here, and it was well stocked in things the host club actually enjoyed watching.

~"A romance!" Hunney shouted.

~"Horror!" The twins returned.

~Tamaki and Mori had the good sense to not say anything, though Haruhi wondered vaguely if it was because they knew they wouldn't be heard anyway.

~"Let's vote," the devilish twins said smiling, "there's two of us, so it's two for horror."

~"I agree with Hunney-senpai," Tamaki agreed with a head nod, arms crossed over his chest, Mori following in suit with his pleading eyed cousin.

~"That's three for a romance, two for a horror," Hunney counted.

~"That's no fair! Haruhi and Kyoya haven't voted yet. Kyoya, what do you want to watch?" Hikaru drapped his arm over his brother and leaned into the young man, closing one eye in pouting frustration.

~Kyoya looked up from his computer screen, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again, "I don't want to watch a movie."

~Haruhi slammed on the board game's top, making a huge mess of things as some of the cards and game pieces slithered out from the force. She glared up at the "cool" type and almost hissed, "you're_ going_ to watch a movie with us." Her aggravation left no room for argument and Kyoya smiled down at her with an amused smirk.

~"Horror." The figures voting against the twins sighed heavily, it only made sense for the Ootori son to disagree with them. He enjoyed conflict. It was very frustrating.

~It left the decision up to the young woman, still cleaning up the pieces of the board game alone, brushing off Mori's help. She wasn't intentionally trying to be mean, but her anger overrode her wish to be cordial. These damn rich bastards just kept getting on her nerves today and it aggravated her that she didn't know why. She just felt irritated today.

~"You have to pick ours," the twins complained, followed in harping a tune by Tamaki and Hunney about their side.

~"Why don't you guys just play toads, snakes, and slugs?"** (A/N - this is a Japanese version of the Americanized version of rock, paper, scissors. The toad is afraid of the snake, the snake is afraid of the slug, the slug is afraid of the toad. I'll give air cookies if you can tell me what Anime I'm referencing!)** Their young, female counter-part offered as she set the board game down on the dining table in front of Kyoya.

~"Because the twins cheat," Hunney whimpered, forcing a heated hiss to race through Haruhi's clenched teeth.

~"Fine then. Horror." She wasn't about to watch some lovey-dovey shoujo romance the gentler men of the group were sure to enjoy, it lead to other things and though she wasn't opposed to _other things_, she wasn't about to start a fight either. If they all watched a horror, Hunney would cradle himself in Mori's lap, Tamaki would sequester himself into hers, but she could handle the fraidy-cat king, while Mori—Haruhi was completely sure—would be all right.

~Tamaki and Hunney's eyes grew wide in shock, they hadn't thought their little princess would ever choose gore and blood over happy bunnies and unicorns, too bad they thought wrong. Amidst the hustling rush of the twins scrambling to look for a decent horror flick, and Haruhi's making of homemade popcorn in a pan, the others all scrambled for comfortable positions on the floor and couch. In the end, the twins bolstered themselves together like glue and sat on the floor with a comforter. Tamaki waited patiently for Haruhi to finish their snack, ghosting himself beside her in a useless attempt to aid her in the cooking process, nearly knocking over the simmering pan of oil twice, quickly being sent to the living room with a vengeance. Then Mori sat with Hunney between his legs, the older cousin hiding behind the giant's large knees as if they would offer some protection against fake, flying gore.

~Just as the young woman heard the beginning credits of some cheesy dread-fest, she finished dumping the white, fluffy cotton balls into a large bowl and turned directly into the hard sinewy chest of a much taller Ootori son. He stared down at her with a smirking grin, clicking off the kitchen light to cast themselves into darkened shadows. The soft glow from the television lit up Haruhi's face, but kept her darkness disguised captor completely in the shade. All she could perceive of his face was the tiny glint off a pair of rimless glasses she assumed were a back up pair and the ever-unwavering Cheshire cat grin plastered to his demonic looking features.

~Kyoya bent forward, his tight black shirt whispering over his light-skinned body and he met the shell of her ear with his lips, "I want my payment now." He took a gentle grasp of her free hand and pressed it against the growing hardness of his designer jeans, his smile broadening when she flinched.

~For once in Haruhi's life, she was glad she was cast in darkness. Not that the dark bothered her, but she knew the scarlet blush that raced up her neck and face would only serve to make the "cool" type want to tease her more. She took in a steadying breath, exhaling it through her nose to keep her voice from faltering, "come watch the movie with us."

~His smile never faltered and to reinforce his demand, he leaned into the cream-colored concave of _his_ woman's neck, lightly brushing his lips over her vein and collarbone. There was a sharp intake of breath and her breasts trembled slightly, leaving the demanding man to take her almost dropped bowl of popcorn before it went clattering to the floor and interrupted his time with her.

~"Bedroom. Now," he ordered, watching Haruhi's hazy, chocolate irises waver with uncertainty. She could easily have brushed him off, stalked passed him and went to the couch and sat beside Mori, Hunney, and Tamaki. They were all entranced by the gore-fest, eyes wide and wondering as another body, something that appeared to be a woman, was spattered against a bathroom wall.

~Then again… They wouldn't even know if she was gone…

~Kyoya had handed Mori the bowl of popcorn, even the gentle giant was so engaged in the movie, he didn't even give the younger man a second's glance. Yup, she'd been right, they didn't even know Kyoya or Haruhi existed at this point.

~She debated her choices, or lack thereof them, knowing if she dashed for the couch now she would hurt the man's feelings in some form… if he had them that is. Though she knew he did, even if he hardly ever expressed them.

~Amidst her thoughts and deep in-set thinking, the Ootori's youngest son had come silently back to her side and wrapped his arm around her narrow waist, guiding her swiftly down the hall before she could utter a squeak. She only glanced momentarily at the full couch of quiet men and then the door was shut behind her, throwing her into the infinite darkness of Haruhi's shared room with Tamaki and Kyoya. Earlier that morning there had been a fight about who would sleep where, but seeing as how Mori, Hunney, and the twins had all ready taken over the bunk bed room before even looking in the other one to see its accommodations, they weren't given much choice.

~"Kyoya?" Haruhi whispered, not daring to raise her voice any higher. She reached out into the pitch-blackness, hoping to feel for his arm or hand, the enclosing murkiness of the room, not even lit by a warming fire was swiftly collapsing in on her chest and she was beginning to feel afraid.

~When he didn't answer, she took a halting step forward, towards the middle of the room and continued to feel her way around, hoping not to knock her shin or her toe into a bedpost.

~"Kyoya," her voice was shaky and the creeping in feeling of being stalked had made a frigid jet stream of cooled blood race up her spine. The "cool" type was actually _hunting_ her like prey in the darkness.

~She turned around when she thought she heard a sound, taking a slow, unsteady step backwards and coming up flush against her predator's inescapably warm body. He leaned down into her ear and lightly blew into the shell, relishing in her pleasured shiver as he encompassed her delicate body with his strong arms.

~"Bed, Princess," he murmured, lowering his reach and touching his lips to her neck and shoulder, pushing her gently into the bed's direction. When he heard the older springs squeak under her light weight, he made his way after her, ghosting off his obsidian shirt and blue jeans. He didn't care where they fell, slowly reaching down to determine where exactly his prey lie as he climbed onto the bed and straddled her body menacingly as he had done a couple times before.

~"What are you going to do?" She whispered, the unknown was exhilaratingly exciting, but frightening all the same.

~"Make you scream my name."

~In the darkness, Kyoya couldn't see the woman's eyes widen in surprise, nor watch with mirthful amusement when she turned away in embarrassment as a rising blush adorned her cheeks. He raised his hand to Haruhi's chin, forcing her to look back at him even if all he appeared to be was a large, looming shadow.

~Before she could understand what was going on around her, the man lowered himself to her lips and crushed hers in a bruising kiss, his glasses feeling cold on her face as he used his thumb to pry open her unsuspecting mouth. He shoved his tongue into her depths and greedily swallowed her moan, rushing to feel every inch of her insides. He wasn't gentle, not like Tamaki, but even Kyoya's beastly nature seemed to get to Haruhi, move within her and pull her apart. She had begun to feel that pouring warmth that rushed into her belly and pooled at the junction between her legs, it was forcing a noticeable throb to beat its way into her mind.

~The hand that wasn't holding himself up, the one at her chin slowly moved down and away when he knew she wouldn't deny him his hard ravagings on her lips. He found the hem of her shirt and pushed it up without hesitation, even as the blushing woman tried in vain to keep the material covering her.

~Kyoya growled like a panther, pulling away from her mouth to come up for air, knowing she needed the precious oxygen too. He moved his body just slightly and lowered his other hand to her shirt, pulling it up and over her breasts, exposing them to the chilling air. In an instant her nipples hardened from the cold, but she didn't feel a bit of it. Haruhi's entire body felt like it was on fire, the coursing feelings that rocketed through her from her head to her toes were keeping off the biting air.

~His glasses had now become bothersome, preventing him from being as hard with her as he would have liked and he swiftly took them off, laying them without a care onto his bedside table, before turning his attention back to his princess.

~He took a pert nipple into his mouth and drew slowly on it, feeling Haruhi shiver uncontrollably. She had pulled one of her hands away from the side of her face and bit down on her first two fingers, struggling to contain her moans.

~Not wanting his lover to deny him his little pleasures, Kyoya grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head, continuing his gentle administerings to her soft and supple mounds. When one breast had been sufficiently harassed, he moved to the other, starting the spiraling emotions of turgid wantoness all over again. He loved it when she struggled to stifle a moan or a tiny cry, knowing she was enjoying this gentle foreplay as much as he enjoyed giving it to her.

~His right hand ghosted over her body, barely touching the heated skin and rushing down to the junction between her legs, cupping the scorching core in the palm of his hand. It shot tendrils of white fire up her spine and Haruhi bucked involuntarily, bowing her spine. She wanted to get closer to Kyoya's magic fingers, felt a wanton need she didn't quite fully understand yet, but knew she had to appease.

~"What do you want?" Kyoya asked seductively, rubbing her bundle of nerves through her silk pajamas.

~"Ahh…" Haruhi held her eyes tightly closed, bunching her knees together as her insides pulsed in tune with Kyoya's fingers, "I-I want you to make the throbbing stop."

~"How do you want me to do that?" His low lilt was driving the girl insane. She didn't know what she wanted, knew only that yesterday the pleasured pain she felt was appeased only when Tamaki moved inside her. Even cumming with whosever fingers had been playfully teasing her clit, didn't come close to the overwhelming feeling of completeness she felt when the blonde filled her to the brim.

~Haruhi blushed hotter, her mouth hanging slightly open as another whimper of bliss raced through her. His fingers just wouldn't quit.

~"I can't do anything until you tell me how to make the throbbing stop, Haruhi." The way her name rolled off his tongue in unison with his organized rubbing, it yanked her tightening coil down hard in her gut. She was almost there, about ready to cum, but the hovering man knew this and eased up with his attentions, gaining only a heated cry for more.

~"Tell me, Haruhi."

~"I want you inside me," she groaned, falling prey to Kyoya's predatory smirk. He had won and now it was time to claim his prize. In a flash he had ripped off her silk pants, roughly shoving off her shirt, though none of that mattered much, she was in too much need of him to care about the hindering garments.

~Kyoya pulled away for only a second, disrobing from his confining boxers and come back full force, pressing his hardened body against hers while she gasped at the large, steely rod poking into her side. It was terrifying, yet she wanted it. Needed it.

~"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered gently, sensing her confusion. There was a second where he debated the position in his mind, but he threw the thought away, tonight was about showing her his animal side, the one he kept well hidden during the waking hours.

~Haruhi felt her prison guard's hands touch her hips and back, skimming over the shimmering surface that glistened slightly with perspiration. To him, she was utter perfection. He couldn't have asked for anything better or more.

~Moving himself slightly, he touched his dick to her entrance, her hips shivering, "calm down, Haruhi. It's all right. You'll like it." That seemed to calm her nerves a little and she felt him push passed the soft outer petals of her feminine folds. She couldn't help the moan that rushed through her well ravaged lips, raising her ass a little higher to help aid Kyoya in his slow invasion as she dropped her chest to the bed.

~He grinned at her submission, unable to hold himself off any longer and rammed his hips into hers, the crackling scream of pleasure tore from her mouth before she could stop it. She instantly covered her oral cavity with her hands, praying to any god listening that none of the boys in the living room heard her.

~"Did you hear that, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, eyes plastered to the television set. During the last death scene, the music had cranked up loud while the virgin in the horror film died horribly under the shining blade of her murderer. The older twin had thought he heard something else that wasn't coming from the small, glowing box. He looked around for a split second and glanced at his brother who had remained completely wordless. Sleeping like a rock.

~Hikaru smiled and wrapped his arm around the snoozing twin, enfolding him with his own body heat and continued to watch the movie with fervor. He was apparently the only one still awake.

~"Bunch of pansies," the awake, devil doppelganger muttered, seeing Tamaki sleeping on one end of the couch while the two cousins slept on the middle and opposite side. They really were a bunch of little girls if they couldn't even make it through one horror movie that wasn't even that good.

~"Louder, Haruhi!" Kyoya moaned, sliding himself out again, leaving in only the tip before slamming himself swiftly back in, effectively ridding the young woman of her oxygen and her will to fight him. Not that she had any fight to begin with. She was now putty in his hands, feeling him start a rhythmic pacing inside her, moving back and forth, in and out. Every now and again, when Haruhi would squeal or mewl, Kyoya would shudder and lose pace, his roaming hands searching out her breasts, her hips, her stomach, her breasts again, and finally her clit to resume his dominance over her.

~He tentatively brushed against her nerve bundle, hissing loudly in her ear when she tightened her scorching walls around him, nearly ending it all right there, but he held on, pausing his movement to bring Haruhi closer to her own rapture.

~The girl cried out when Kyoya's touches became hard and constant, he was taking from her everything and giving back tenfold. She felt her insides screaming for release, struggling to hold onto the remaining pieces of herself she still had left that had any clear-minded thinking, but as the overwhelming feelings converged on one another within her, she found that it didn't matter anymore and allowed herself to succumb to the lashing fire that licked at her core.

~Haruhi's tightly wound coil suddenly sprang, jolting her clear through with blue lightning. She saw stars stream across her vision and a loud, mewling cry rushed through her lips as she screamed her lover's name.

~He couldn't take it anymore, his own release having waited on the verge for so long now, Kyoya felt her core clamp down on him and he clashed his hips into hers, shooting off his masculine essence as deeply inside her as he could manage. Ragged breathing from both partners could be heard for a long few moments afterward and the "cool" type slowly extricated himself from the wondrous warmth that was his Haruhi.

~They both flopped down onto the bed, the now exhausted Shadow King turning onto his side and reaching out for his trembling princess, still under the heavy effects of rapture and adrenaline. He pulled her head down onto his chest without another thought and promptly fell asleep like that, finally comfortable that the woman of his deepest dreams and desires was sharing his bed.

* * *

**Author's Note~** Hope that was good for the long wait. I've been dealing with some life issues and a computer crashing in more recent months. So it's not just this story that's suffering, all of them are as I struggle to get back all my lost data from my wrecked hard drive. Thank alot! Enjoy!


End file.
